War Within A Breath
by TextGirl
Summary: Blood stained my uniform as I stood on the battlefield a cursed mortal I am, cursed with the fires of war and blood I am the cursed mortal Kiyohime. How could I ever love a dog of the military I Natsuki Kuga am in love with the cursed mortal Kiyohime.REDO Futa Shiz/Nat
1. Consequence Part 1

_**AN: Hey you guy**__** I think I have a problem now I know I'm working on Taming temptations and I will continue to work on it but this story just popped up into my simple head so bear with me people ok. This chapter will be very short because it is a prototype chapter or a prequel or whatever you kids call it these days lol ok so let me know if I should continue this my lovely fans. Also there is going to be some OCC in here I'm sorry but I like different stuff I'm so strange lol.**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation here this story isn't going to be pretty.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

_Blood stained my uniform as I stood on the battlefield, my eyes reflected the color of my enemies as I k__illed them mercilessly without a second thought, such a merciful fate I have. No longer can I hear the laughter of little children only screams surround my heart, only insanity clouds my mind. War was muttered within a breath and I raised the flag of death, there have been countless nights where I have tried to rip my eyes out because they resembled the color coming from my victims and enemies. My soul can know no peace by body knows no limit I am a monster and I am a monster of my own creation I am a dog of the military and a dog of the state._

_I thought nothing of her when I first seen her. She was just like every other military dog out there useless and a stray without a master without a home. She was cursed by her own hand and created by her own hand a cursed mortal. I knew of the darkness longing in my heart it was there just as there was a darkness roaming in hers. From the moment I set my eyes upon her our fates were intertwined laced together placed like and discarded like a jigsaw puzzle. My hatred diminished and I walls were soon destroyed when I grazed upon this broken shell of a woman I knew within my hatred harbored my Constant, Enthralling love for her. How could I fall for some one _so _Enchanting in this world of grim fairytales. Yes I Natsuki Kuga have fell in love with of my own patient and no less a military dog of the state. _

_**AN: Hey you guys what do you think should I continue or what go ahead and drop a review by please lol.**___

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out**_


	2. Consequence part 2

_**AN: Hey well I'm working on the second installment I'm sorry people if the story has some bad grammar in places it was sort of a spur of the moment thing. Well now lets get on to the story shall we.**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation here this story isn't going to be pretty.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_White skies flood with grayness. Graceful air begins to mature; aggravated weather approaching, rain drops turn erratic, heavy rain turns hardcore. Blackness struck by electric purple neon skies utter bolts to the floor, rooftops thrown from houses, wreckage littered empty streets. Battlefield stories, memories of war, gun shots replicated - bulleting decay. Fearless winds throw out disaster shrapnel flaring cast in mid-air._

"Oh my god, she's lost too much blood, this is the fourth time within this month," muttered the doctor as the patient was wheeled down the hall to the emergency room. The man in uniform could only stand in the hallway as he could not proceed any further into the operation room.

"What have you done to yourself?" muttered the young man while his bangs shielded his eyes.

"_I could see the faces of my victims and their families, my limbs grew heavy and my eyes stayed wide open. I felt as though I had to watch a long nightmare that would never pass or never stop. I could feel my own blood dripping from my wounds, my sweat mixed with my victim's blood, I could taste my own demise."_

An hour went by and the doctor came out in his operation uniform, he removed his mask from over his mouth so he could talk to the dark haired man who sat patiently.

"How is she Doctor, is she alive?" asked the dark haired man.

"Yes, she is. We were able to close the wound up but I would like to talk to you about something else. You see, even though she is fit and healthy, she is suffering from something far more major than just physical injuries. I read her chart of past injuries and 50% of them were self-inflicted," said the doctor.

"So, what are you trying to say? Are you trying to say that she is suicidal?" said the black haired man, while grabbing the doctor by the collar and lifting him up. "Yes, I am saying that she is suicidal and she is going to need professional help, she has post-traumatic stress syndrome and it is at dangerous heights. Now, can you relax and put me down so I can get back to her?" said the doctor looking into the dark haired man eyes intensely, showing no signs of fear.

The dark haired man gently put the doctor down and watched as he walked away and back to the operation room.

"_My senses lost and my honor stained, I have been cursed and it is a curse that cannot be lifted. Only blood can wash away this sin and only **my **blood."_

Soon the hospital closed and patients were sent to their respective rooms. Guests and staff left for the night except for the doctor, who sat in his chair looking over paperwork. The doctor looked over a certain chart and the photos that it contained from the patient that had arrived earlier; only three words were uttered after reading and looking over the chart of his patient.

"Oh, dear lord," muttered the doctor to himself.

The next day the black haired man visited the hospital to see the patient, but was stopped by the doctor from yesterday.

", could you please step into my office before you go see my patient?" said the doctor with a serious tone in his voice. "Have a seat Mr. Kanzaki. I'm here to talk about your cousin and your commanding officer and my patient, General Shizuru Fujino. How can I say this? I took a look at her chart and her background, and it is not a pretty sight . There are so many acts of self- mutilation on her body it's hard to believe that she is still with us." The soldier could only look down at his lap as his bangs covered his eyes. "I know doctor Yuuichi, I know it's been going on for a long time, I never said anything because I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't face the truth!"

"Look, Reito, I know this specialist that works with this kind of things. I think your cousin is crying for help and you can't pretend not to notice anymore. Look, I have seen this before just let a specialist come visit her, she is a friend of mine so your cousin will be fine. I'll be giving her a call some time during today."

"Thank you, doctor. I shall be taking my leave to see how Shizuru is doing" said Reito, shaking the doctor's hand before heading to his cousin's room. Tate sat down in the hot leather chair and picked up the phone to dial a familiar number.

"_Why do I help them__?__S__uch animals. They are disgusting pigs,"_ thought the emerald eyed woman, as she watched the men in uniform drink and carry on loudly. The emerald eyed woman was taken out of her thoughts of hatred by her cell phone ringing; she quickly picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello, this is doctor Kuga speaking," said Natsuki in a formal voice.

"Hahaha! That's always you, Kuga. Always answering the phone quickly for work but never for a date. It's me Tate, long time no talk," said Tate in a friendly tone.

"I suppose you called for business, other than to annoy me with your disposition in your personal life," said Natsuki coldly. "Well, always to the point Kuga. Well, I got a case for you and it involves one of them," said Tate in a serious tone. "You know I don't help dogs of the state, I have enough trouble trying to help those who were caught in the crossfire of that pointless war," said Natsuki.

"I know Natsuki but I have to show you this, it's a level five case," Natsuki's eyes widened as she tried to process the information that she heard. "Natsuki, are you at home? Because I want to email something to you," said Tate in a serious tone.

"No, I'm not at home but I'm sitting at a café right now, hold on I'm going into my email," said Natsuki while taking out her laptop from her carry-on bag that sat on the floor. Natsuki logged in and went to her email and clicked on the email that was listed under Tate's Name; Natsuki fell in shock at what she saw.

"So, do you see it, Natsuki? This is a level five case and you're the best person to work on it. Right now, she hasn't regained consciousness yet depending on the situation she might not even go to help even if we offered. Her cousin is working on something with the military to get her some help."

"Well, in any case I'll take it, I can let all of my intern's handle my appointments that I'm currently working with. It looks like I'm going to need all of my strength for this," said Natsuki after sighing.

"I was wondering if you could drop by tomorrow, to come see her and talk to her cousin so you can get more information," asked Tate.

"Sure. So what's this patient's name?"

"Oh, her name is General Shizuru Fujino, she commands the Leviathan fleet. She served back to back terms on Titan, France and Germany. During the third world war she has been rewarded and honored by power figure heads from all over the world," informed Tate.

"Thank you for that information, I will see you tomorrow then," said Natsuki in a formal tone before hanging up. Natsuki packed up and paid her bill before jumping into her car and heading towards her apartment. As soon as Natsuki got home, she quickly took a shower, letting the smooth water hit her skin.

"Fujino, huh," muttered Natsuki while letting the shower hit her sore muscles and skin.

The next day arrived, and the red eyed woman opened her eyes to see that she was not at her home, but somewhere else. Shizuru sat up to feel that her wrist had been numb._ "Ara__,__ I guess the plan didn't work. Will this suffering ever stop?" _ Shizuru's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening to reveal a man in a white lab coat and her lieutenant standing right behind him.

"Looks like you're awake, Shizuru. How are you feeling?" asked Tate while writing on his chart. "Well, Mr. Yuuichi, it's General Fujino to you, and I would like my uniform back so I can head back to the office," said Shizuru in a stern tone.

"You see General, you can't go back to work, you are temporarily relived of your duties until you get better. It came from the chief himself," said Reito handing Shizuru a white envelope. Shizuru quickly snatched the letter from Reito's hands and ripped it open and read the contents of the letter.

"I don't care what this fucking letter says! Now, where are my clothes? So I can go back to work," said Shizuru screaming in Tate's and Reito's face.

"General, please, calm down, else security will come in. Let's sit down and talk about this," said Reito in a calm voice. The two watched as Shizuru paced back and forth across the bed, grabbing her hair with her right hand and biting down hard on the end of her thumb with her front teeth. The two watched and Tate looked in shock as he saw blood dripping heavily down Shizuru's hands from the now open cut wound on her thumb. They watched as she paced back and forth adding more pain to her already injured hand.

"General, you have to stop this now!" screamed a frantic Reito. "There is no stopping her, she's a dog of the military and a dog of the state, this is all she knows." Reito turned his head to see a cobalt blue haired woman leaning against the door fame. "W-who the hell are you? Get out of here! No civilians are allowed in this room," shouted Reito.

"Are you done yet, ?" said Natsuki walking past a shocked Reito while making her way towards Shizuru.

"Who the heck is she, Doctor?"

"That there is my friend. Is a dear friend of mine and an old classmate, she is the one that is going to help Shizuru, so just watch her," whispered Tate to Reito.

Shizuru paced around back and forth, still biting her thumb. Shizuru was stopped by an emerald eyed woman blocking her path, making Shizuru stop to open her mouth.

"Who are you and what do you **want **civilian?" spat Shizuru with venom in her voice. Natsuki noticed the change in Shizuru's ruby red eyes; Natsuki could see the color of crimson that clouded her eyes. _"Great, I have to work with a military dog of the state with split personality changes, great!" _thought Natsuki sarcastically, but despite Shizuru's harsh words, Natsuki responded in a soft tone.

"I'm Natsuki Kuga, and I'm here to tell you about the military recruitment program we are starting," said Natsuki, holding out her hand to shake. Shizuru stopped and looked at the owner who held out her hand. Shizuru stopped and looked at her and couldn't help but wander into her mysterious eyes. Shizuru took the owner's hand and shook it firmly. Shizuru, soon, felt pressure course through her left arm and into her brain, making her senses dull. Shizuru could only look faintly at the emerald eyed woman before spilling into unconsciousness and blacking out completely.

_Trenches carved by uprooted trees. Groggy water cascading beneath soldiers lay proud, with heroes among murky graves, legendary soldiers, rest in peace, it's victorious. The lights go dark, the night comes in  
All around me has gone still. The fading echoes in the distance. Away with the excitement and thrill, the garden outside turns to desert. The life inside that's drained. The poison of love around the world. The earth itself is stained._

* * *

**Textgirl **

**_out_**


	3. Transfering Emotions Part 1

_**AN: Hey, you guys! Well, I'm currently working on Taming Temptations but I thought I would drop this chapter by. I don't know with this story, it's like having a new puppy lol. But I hope you guys can enjoy the story and enjoy yourselves.**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation here this story isn't going to be pretty.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_The garden outside turns to desert; the life inside that's drained. A poison of love around the world. The earth itself is stained. The bigger buildings, the loud cars have stopped. Bikes have no riders on seats. A loud siren swells in the air. My heart again begins to beat. Seeing the world through shutters I cannot see it no more. Any beauty around has faded. Buildings have toppled, empires removed. Everything becoming cascaded._

Natsuki held the chestnut haired beauty in her arms. Reito couldn't believe what he just had seen. "What the hell did you do to her?" asked a confused Reito. Natsuki remained silent and carried Shizuru over to her bed ignoring Reito's question. "Answer me! What did you do to my cousin? You, stupid doctor!" asked Reito stepping in the emerald eyed woman's face.

"I helped her ass you, stupid son of a bitch. Now, I suggest you to step out of my way you, idiot dog of the state," said Natsuki in a stern tone, her eyes, now, no longer the color of emerald because of her rising anger.

"Now now, folks lets cool down, Reito come with me so we can fill out the paper work and Natsuki I'll have a nurse send up a kit to help you patch that up," said Tate pointing to Shizuru's damaged finger. Natsuki watched as the two walked out of the room. As Natsuki waited, she took the time to collect her thoughts._ "I have never seen this kind of mutilation Ø. If she snapped on just getting her clothes for work what else will she snap on? I mean I read her profile both personal and professional. Her superiors and comrades say that on the battle field she fought like a monster, they say she took part of the slaughter on Titan earning the name of the cursed mortal Kiyohime. General Shizuru Fujino, what kind of person are you, and what happened to make you lose your way?"_ thought Natsuki looking at Shizuru's damaged hand. Natsuki's thoughts were interrupted by the nurse knocking on the door to hand Natsuki the tools to clean up the wound Shizuru had created.

Meanwhile in Tate's office, a Frantic Reito paced around while Tate calmly sipped his coffee. "Well now, I know you two are defiantly related now, you even pace like she does," said Tate with an amusing tone.

"I'm pacing because I want to know what the hell she did to my commanding officer back there," said Reito in an annoyed tone. Tate laughed at Reito's question earning a confused look from Reito himself.

"I'm surprised for a lieutenant of the Fuuka military of the state to not notice your own technique. It's a pretty old technique but it was used by generals and admirals a long time ago. I know your commanding officer knows the technique but she was in a state where she couldn't notice it." This earned a look of shock from Reito.

"You mean she used…."

"Yes, she used Krav Maga but a more advanced version of it. You guys know this technique as snake or domino effect. Natsuki generated the pressure point in Shizuru's hand, so, pressure went from Shizuru's hand all the way to her pressure points in her arm then all the way to her brain causing her to shut down."

"How does she know that technique? Was she in the army?" said Reito who was now in shock as he sat in his seat. "Huh… Natsuki, heck no, she wasn't in the army. She hates the army but as for the technique someone taught her," said Tate while looking at his now empty cup of coffee as though he was reminiscing about something.

"My question is this: if she **hates** the military so much, why is helping a soldier right now?" said Reito with edginess in his voice. "Good question my friend. Well, all I know is she used to help soldiers a long time ago, but all of the sudden she changed and stopped helping them. I myself was surprised that she decided to take on this case despite the situation, but don't worry your commanding officer is in good hands," smiled Tate.

The two sat in silence and collected each other's thoughts; it wasn't till there was a knock on the door breaking the tension. Tate walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Natsuki. Natsuki walked in and took a seat in the armchair next to Reito. "So now, I trust that everything is signed and competed so we can move her. I want to begin the treatment as soon as possible so I can get to the root of the problem" said Natsuki in a serious tone.

"Yes, the preparations are done, you can move her anytime you're ready but under the agreement I take her to the faculties," said Reito in a serious tone. "That will be no problem but as you know my regulations of this sort of level of care, there shall be no visitors unless I see an improvement in her levels," said Natsuki in a cold professional tone.

"I can agree with that, but my question is to the two of you: how are we going to move her there? I know from what I've seen earlier today that Miss. Fujino isn't going to be in the best of moods when we tell her she's going to a state hospital," said Tate with a small smile.

"Well now, that's where you come in, you're going to medicate her then Reito and I will take her to the facilities and once we get there I shall take it from that point on," said Natsuki. "I know this doesn't sound right, but doesn't this feel like we are taking her free will to admit herself into the hospital?" said Tate with a worried look on his face. "Well, doctor we both read her records and we had both seen what she can do with her free will. Bludgeoning yourself with a hammer to your major organs is not my idea of free will," said Natsuki in a flat tone.

"Well, as much as I want to disagree with the method we are using to get her to seek help I will take part in this." said Tate sipping on his refilled coffee.

"Then, it's settled, Reito and I will meet here at nine sharp to pick her up. Reito, I suggest you to gather up some belongings of Miss. Fujino," said Natsuki before walking out the door to leave.

The next morning arrived and Shizuru groggily tried to wake up but to no avail. She felt drained of her energy but she could still faintly hear the voices of people talking. "Are you sure you gave her enough?" asked Natsuki "Yes, I gave her enough; she shouldn't be waking up until the day after we get her there. I gave her extra in case that her soldier stamina kicks in. Now, let's get her into a wheelchair, Reito's waiting outside," said Tate. Tate called up the nurse to dress and clean Shizuru. After she was done, Natsuki and Tate lifted her into a wheelchair and rolled her out to the parking lot into the back seat of Reito's car. Soon after, everything was set up, Natsuki sat in the passenger's seat and Reito drove to the Facility, there was a thick tension in the car between the two. Nothing was said until Reito picked up the courage and spoke. "So, what's in this so called Facility we are going to?" asked Reito.

"Well, you must know this is a more extreme facility than what you're used to but, if it eases your thoughts it will be me and your cousin working one on one so I will be working by myself," said Natsuki with a formal tone. "So, you're meaning to tell me that you are going to work with a highly suicidal Soldier of war who won't stop at nothing to hurt herself and others if they get in her way," asked Reito.

"Yes, I am. I have done this several times before and people have been cured," said Natsuki. Soon after the light conversation was over, the two arrived at the facility. Reito was in shock to see that the Facility didn't look much different than an apartment. The two carried Shizuru up to her room, Reito couldn't help but notice that the room that Shizuru was being placed in was pad locked on the outside. The place didn't look any bigger that a normal sized apartment. The two got everything Shizuru needed and set in her room. "I have one question since this is a living quarters that takes on the characteristics of an apartment. Wouldn't that give Shizuru more of an advantage to hurt herself and you with objects such as knifes and other appliances," asked Reito with a concerned look on his face while setting the last of the bags in Shizuru's room.

"I can explain that. Will you come down to the kitchen with me? I'll explain everything." Natsuki closed the door to Shizuru's room leaving her to sleep soundly in bed. Natsuki leaded Reito downstairs to the kitchen. Reito couldn't help but notice that there were pad locks on all of the cabinets except the cabinet that contained food. "Well now, since you have seen everything there is no need to explain to you," said Natsuki while preparing coffee.

"Look Miss Kuga I know you think this building has everything covered but you cannot underestimate the general sh-"

"I know she's a master of combat, speaks thirteen languages fluently and she is a master of strategizing. I can tell you this I'm not a pushover, but I know you're worried that you commanding officer might kill me. According to the agreements that your superiors made, if she wants to keep her job she has to refrain from any acts of violence towards herself and others," said Natsuki cutting off Reito. The two had drunk their coffee and exchanged information about Shizuru, shortly after Reito left for home. Natsuki cleaned up and headed up to check on Shizuru. After punching in the seven digit access code, Natsuki opened the door to find a still sleeping Shizuru. After checking on Shizuru, Natsuki closed the door and headed to her own room to rest for the night.

Shizuru woke up the next morning to find herself in a completely different place. Shizuru looked over to the door to see that it was open. She looked around with her eyes adjusting to her surroundings

And her interest perked up to the smell of breakfast downstairs. She quickly made her way down stairs to see the emerald eyed woman from the other day. Natsuki looked up to see Shizuru standing by the doorway to the kitchen.

"Good morning. I see you're up. Did you sleep well?" said Natsuki. Shizuru looked at Natsuki with cold red eyes. "Where the hell am I and who are you? I know you're not a soldier," grunted Shizuru. "That's a good question Miss. Fujino but you shouldn't focus on where you are but why you are here," said Natsuki looking at Shizuru. "Don't give me that bullshit! Where am I and how can I get out of here? So I can return back to my life!" screamed Shizuru.

"Well, Miss. Fujino I'm afraid you can't go back because you are in Fuuka hospital." Shizuru looked in shock before answering Natsuki. "Nothing's wrong with me! What the hell are you talking about? You bitch, tell me else I'll kill you," screamed Shizuru banging her hands on the table. Natsuki took a small letter out and slid it across the table to Shizuru. Shizuru opened the letter and read the contents, after finishing it she looked up to Natsuki. "You see Miss. Fujino you have been temporarily exempted of duty; it seems that you are being placed under evaluation. The reason why is because of your "little trips" to the hospital it must _have_ caught one of your superiors attention."

"Well, I demand to talk with one of my superiors now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, look here Shizuru, you need help and you can sit her and threaten me all you want but that's not going to make you get out any faster nor is killing me. All they are asking is you to complete my program and you will be back to your old life in no time. So, how about this? You make things easier on me and I'll make things easier on you, ok."

"Here's an idea go to hell," said Shizuru sticking up the middle finger before going upstairs.

"Well, not what I was quite looking for but I'll take it," muttered Natsuki.

"_Here goes day one."_

_Despicable motivation adds fuel to the catastrophic fire. The consequences for many will be horrendously dire. Perpetual persecution from warlords and powers, that is. Display unrivalled hostility for the entire world to see. Irresponsible destruction, unforgiving carnage we see. How unimportant and trivial the price of life must be. Financial retribution is the motive, I am sure. To feed the political giants, ever hungry, for a chance of war._

* * *

_**AN: Well, I'm done with chapter three, yay! Well now, I shall return back to taming temptations now. As for the Shizuru meanie thing it will get better, right now, she and Natsuki aren't on the best terms but romance will start to come in towards later chapters. Well people, read and review that's all you have to do lol.**_

**_Textgirl_**

_**Out**_


	4. Transfering Emotions Part 2

_**AN: Hello people, I'm back with my fourth installment to War within a breath, yay. Well, some warnings there will be some abuse involved but don't worry the love will come later just be patient my reviewers. Sorry if the chapters rushed I'm still doing school work while being sick hahahaha I'm so stubborn.**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation and child abuse NOT sexual I'm not cruel like that here this story isn't going to be pretty.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_I am alone so alone and isolated facing the world on my own, the weaknesses in me begin to reveal so ordinary I am. I realized this is not the future I had imagined so I am waiting on an angel to come and shield me, carry me with so much care. Keep me warm and safe, be with me on my adventures and make me strong to finish my missions. Are you that angel, my emerald eyed queen?_

Natsuki continued her regular procedures; it had been two weeks since Shizuru stepped out of her room. Natsuki took the time to review her patients chart. Natsuki soon slipped into a light slumber letting her dreams flow.

"_Wake up, you stupid girl, it's time. War's coming, you need to get away. C-can't you hear it?" screamed the woman tearing off the covers from the four year old girl._

"_But I don't hear anything, it looks peaceful right now," said the little girl rubbing sleep from her eyes, looking out the window at the peaceful night sky. "I told you not to look out the window, you little failure," screamed the uniformed woman. The little emerald eyed girl didn't feel the slap across her face, all she could hear were footsteps leaving out the room before she passed out._

Natsuki woke up to the sound of screaming and quickly rushed over to Shizuru's room. Natsuki punched in the access code to see Shizuru thrashing in her sleep. Her legs were entangled in the bed sheets and Shizuru's nails were clawing at her chest repeatedly. Natsuki hopped on Shizuru to keep her still, she pinned Shizuru's arms on the side of her head and tried her hardest to pin down her legs.

"Keep back from me, close the window else they will see us close. The god damn window NOW!" screamed Shizuru with her eyes closed. "Shizuru, wake up nothing's here. Please, you have to wake up!" screamed Natsuki. "You don't understand if you don't close the window we are all going to die. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for killing you. Please, I'll pay the price just close the window!" pleaded Shizuru. Natsuki could see tears' coming from Shizuru's closed eyes. Soon Shizuru's thrashing stopped and Natsuki gently got off of Shizuru and went downstairs to dial a familiar number on her cell.

Tate was asleep until he heard the phone ringing. He quickly picked up the phone as soon as he saw Natsuki's number on his caller id. "This is Tate. So, you finally called for that date huh," joked Tate.

"Tate she had her first reaction tonight. She has been fine for two weeks minus her being a grouch but the reason why I called is because she had the same reactions as **her,**" said Natsuki in a serous tone. "You mean to tell me that her levels are like that. It's been a while since I have seen that. You know what you must do now, Natsuki," said Tate before hanging up the phone.

"I guess it's time to go into the lions den," said Natsuki to herself while looking out the window at the stars.

Shizuru woke up to hear a soft humming.

"_That's an angel's voice, so beautiful and warm. I feel no pain; I should be in hell for what I have done."_

Shizuru's eyes opened to see Natsuki sitting in the chair to the left of her humming a light tone while reading a book. "So you're up now, that's good. Before you start, you need to know that you had a very high fever due to lack of nutrition. Now look Shizuru whateve-"

"That's Miss Fujino to you," said Shizuru sharply cutting Natsuki off. "Well, look here Miss Fujino as far as I'm concerned you need to get off your high horse and stop acting like you don't have a problem. You are a level five suicide case; meaning that you are the top of the list for crazies so one mess up from you and I'll throw you out of here and you **won't** get your job back. I have just a few rules you will eat and refusal of that can get you wrote up, there will be afternoon sessions, refusal of this can get you written up and there will be no violence towards me, others and lastly, yourself. Are we clear?" said Natsuki in a stern voice looking into Shizuru's severe red eyes.

"If you need to freshen up, there's a bathroom to the right of you. Our first session will begin this afternoon at four, General Fujino. Are we clear?" said Natsuki standing in the doorway. "Yes, doctor Kuga, we are clear," said Shizuru through gritted teeth. Natsuki closed the door and went to her room to collect her information for the session. Shizuru went to the bathroom; she looked around at the white titled bathroom and turned on the shower. Shizuru let the cold water hit her body; she took the time to recollect her thoughts while she let the cold water hit her back. "_Ara… Maybe, I should go through the program. Whatever it takes to get me back on the field of duty is fine with me, but I'm not going to make it easy on Kuga_," thought Shizuru_._ Shizuru got out of the shower and went to her bag and looked out to see her officer uniform and a letter that contained Reito's name on it. Shizuru pulled out the letter and opened it to read the contents of the letter.

"_Hello General, I packed your bag for you and all the other necessities you'll need. Please, take care of yourself."_

Shizuru got dressed and looked up to see it was four. Shizuru came down in her army attire; she made her way towards Natsuki in the living room taking a seat. Natsuki couldn't help but notice Shizuru's attire from her knee high green skirt to her green button up shirt and, lastly, Natsuki couldn't help but notice Shizuru's blazer which contained numerous amount of medals.

"It's good to see you, General Fujino. Please, have a seat. We have much to learn about each other; even though I read your profile I still want to get to know who you are," said Natsuki with a smile. "Look Miss Kug-"

"You can call me Natsuki; Kuga isn't necessary it makes me sound old," said Natsuki cutting Shizuru off.

"Now, we are going to start off with some questions. I'll ask you one and you'll answer and then you'll ask me one and I'll answer. I want you to get comfortable here, you aren't in the army Miss. Fujino so there's no need to panic, you don't have to ask me any question until you're ready," said Natsuki with soft eyes.

"Now let's begin. How old are you?"

"24"

Natsuki waited on Shizuru to ask her a question, but came to the understanding that Shizuru might have been still mad at her from earlier. So, she decided to let Shizuru talk when she wanted to but she was still pleased with the process.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Anything that keeps me from starving, I'm a solider there is no time for favorites," said Shizuru in a dead pan tone. "Well, I heard from a reliable source that you love green tea with tea leaves, am I right?" Hearing this fact earned a blush from Shizuru. "From the coloration of your cheeks I believe I'm right. Would you like me to make you some, you haven't eaten in two weeks not unless you had food stashed away," said Natsuki while chuckling.

"No, I didn't have food stashed away and besides if I was hungry that contraption outside my door would prevent me from getting anything," said Shizuru sarcastically. "I'm sorry about that, it's just that I don't know the state of mind you're in right now so that's why it's necessary but if you check by your night stand you'll find a call button."

"So, locking me in my room is supposed to cure me, that is a big laugh," said Shizuru sarcastically. Natsuki came in the living room bringing tea on a tray.

"Don't tell me, you drugged that. Because if so, you can go to hell! I don't need any medication," spat Shizuru.

"Well, Miss. Fujino, I'm happy for your alert but for your information, I'm not here to drug you or nor will I ever. But to answer your question from earlier, I do leave the door open throughout the day so you're free to come out. What you need to learn, Miss. Fujino, is that it's not me locking the doors to your recovery it's you. And all you have to do is unlock it."

Shizuru looked in shock and timidly reached one hand out towards the tea cup. She gently picked it up and held it towards slightly parted lips and took a light sip. This showed a sign of progress for Natsuki who was now enjoying her tea.

"S-so, you like green tea too," stuttered Shizuru. "_Wait, why am I stuttering for? I'm a General, damn it! Whatever let me just play along so I can return to work."_

"It's alright but I like oolong tea a little better but green tea is cool I guess," said Natsuki with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, green tea that is not finely made will not taste as good as the real thing made by hand, it'll be nothing but artificial favoring," said Shizuru sipping her tea again.

"Oh, how do you know about tea so much?" asked a shocked Natsuki.

"Well once upon a time, I use to make homemade tea," said Shizuru before ingesting another sip of her tea.

"_She has a pretty smile when she's not mad... Wait, what am I saying? I hope there's nothing wrong with thinking that." _Natsuki stopped her thoughts and finished sipping her tea before speaking.

"I noticed the purple heart on your jacket. How many times have you been injured?" asked Natsuki casually.

"Ara well, if I told you where I was injured you wouldn't believe it," said Shizuru with a barely audible chuckle. "Try me, I have heard it all Miss. Fujino," said Natsuki. "Ara, if you have heard it all then, what's the point of telling you?" said Shizuru.

"Please, tell me I really want to know," pleaded Natuski.

"_Ara, what a cute puppy dog pout… Wait, what am I saying? I'm a general, for god's sake, a general! Why do I sound so happy all of the sudden? I have to remember my goal; I need to play into this game until I can get back to work!"_

"I have been shot seven times: twice in the heart, once in both arms and legs and once in my back. The doctors said that when I was shot in the heart they were surprised that I made it to the hospital, this all happened while I was in France."

"I have heard stories about you digging out the bullet that shot you in the heart with a field knife," asked Natsuki with a worried look on her face.

"The rumors are true, I did," said Shizuru finishing the rest of her tea. The two sat in silence until a beeping sound was heard signaling that the session was over. Natsuki lifted up her watch to turn off the sound and collected the now empty teacups and turned to Shizuru. "That's it for our session, Miss. Fujino. Well, it's time for me to start making dinner now. For tonight's dinner, we are having chicken and rice, I hope that's not a problem for you," asked Natsuki.

"No, it's not. I'll see you when dinner's ready, I'm going up stairs," said Shizuru in a firm tone.

Natsuki watched the young General walk upstairs before going to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"_That was a breakthrough let's hope this continues on the easy path. I don't want Shizuru to end up like **her, **I can't take another failure."_

_I lay awake, heart pounding, the silence unbearable. Scared to move for fear of another round of needless bullets spat out into the cold night air, their one purpose to hit the target and hard. They flew thick and fast around me, cutting into the silence which now seems warm, inviting and hidden. A bright light and a loud bang leave me hearing muffled words trailing off into nothing as my eyes try to once again adjust to the safety of the darkness._

* * *

_**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back with this new chapter. Well, there will be some opening up in some chapters and some mysteries will start to unfold but read and review folks yay. Also, I feel much better today so I might write some more chapters. Happy mother's day to the mother's.**_

**_Textgirl _**

_**Out**_


	5. Kiyohime Part 1

_**AN: Hi people, I'm back with war within a breath. I can't stay away from this story, I'm so bad. Well, some ground things this is another solo story with Shiz/Nat. There will be some side characters but they aren't going to be like extremely important. This really isn't a slap-stick comedy. I'm sorry, my love, my Spanish teacher, says that a lot hahahaha Spanish homework bad. **_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation and child abuse NOT sexual I'm not cruel like that here this story isn't going to be pretty.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

* * *

_The shouting has stopped, alone again nothing new. Unable to sleep it is now my thoughts that keep me company trying not to feel the cold longing to once again feel a warm bed or a tight embrace knowing that they will be a long time coming. How did I get here? I know I didn't sign up for this. It is late. But not early enough curled up awaiting morning and a new day. Things will look different in the light. The night, however, has not yet finished with me. It will last and I know it. It is not the first time I have been here. This land was once shared. This land was peaceful and full of warmth and love. Now, it is just divided, baron and as cold as ice._

Shizuru came down for dinner just as she was asked to; she turned to the corner to see Natsuki finish setting up the table. Shizuru cleared her throat to make her presence known. "Oh, you're early, Miss. Fujino. Well, the food should be ready any minute now. I forgot all you had was tea. Today feel free to raid the fridge if you want until dinner's ready. Or, would you like to watch TV?" asked Natsuki with a smile.

"Television, you have television," asked Shizuru with shock.

"Why yes, we do. Is there something wrong with that?" asked Natsuki in a curious voice. Shizuru turned her head to the side with a light red blush on her cheeks. "Nothing's wrong, it's just that I haven't watched TV since I was four," said Shizuru.

"Well, now you have twenty years to make up for that while you're here; unless you like to read. There is a small library with books across your room," said Natsuki. Natsuki saw a difference in Shizuru's eyes that she had not seen before so she decided to pick up on the subject more. "So, what's your favorite book if you don't mind me asking?" asked Natsuki while picking up and serving the food to Shizuru.

"It's The Art of War; I read it in military school. After I finished the book, I read it over and over and just couldn't put it down. I have read other military books but none compare to The Art of War," said Shizuru with pride. The two ate in silence, occasionally bringing up small conversations that didn't last for more than five minutes. Natsuki was amazed at Shizuru's eating habits, she noticed that Shizuru ate with grace but very fast, this took Natsuki into her own thoughts of the past. Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was in a daze looking down at her food this took Shizuru into her thoughts. "_Why is she all sad__?__Ø__Crap,__t__hat is unbecoming on her face__.__ I wonder if I should ask her __a question__.__ I might as well play on this so I can better my chances__,__it's__ not like I care."_

"Natsuki, can I have some more?" asked Shizuru snapping Natsuki out of her daze.

"S-sure," said Natsuki picking up Shizuru's plate to serve another helping.

"Natsuki, how old are you?" Natsuki almost dropped the plate she was holding but quickly caught it without spilling.

"I'm twenty three. This is the first time you ever asked me a question, it's good to hear," said Natsuki. "Whatever, I just wanted to ask it's not like it matters. It's just that you look too young to be a doctor," snorted Shizuru. Natsuki chuckled catching Shizuru off guard. "No need to put up the tough chick act, I know under all the medals and war that you're a sweetie at heart," said Natsuki with a wink earning a blush from Shizuru. The two finished dinner and Shizuru went upstairs to take a shower. Soon after, she was finished and _Ø_ looked in the small library. The room was no bigger than hers; Shizuru noticed that there were four huge selves full of books, in each corner and a small armchair. Shizuru looked in the shelves but couldn't find what she was looking for; she grabbed a book and walked out. Natsuki didn't know what hit her until she looked up and saw a pair of red rubies looking straight at her. Shizuru's hands were firmly planted on each side of Natsuki's head, their noses inches apart. Natsuki felt Shizuru's right leg in between her legs, almost close to her area. The two noticed the position that they were in and quickly scooted away from each other muttering apologies. "Ara… I-I'm so sorry, Natsuki. I didn't watch were I was going, I was just in the library," said Shizuru with a blush on her cheeks holding out her hand to help out the emerald eyed woman.

"It's alright, Miss. Fuji-"

"Shizuru"

"Huh?"

"What I meant to say was you can call me Shizuru since we are going to be cramped in here for a while. You might, as well, call me by my given name," said Shizuru with a mock angry look on her face.

"Alright, Shizuru. Well, goodnight," said Natsuki with a smile.

"'Night," said Shizuru before closing the door towards her room. Once Shizuru closed the door her mind ran at a fast rate.

"_What the hell was that__?__ I mean I'm not supposed to be this nice around her. I have to cool it else she will start thinking I'm her friend__.__ I wonder why she had that look on her face at dinner. Getting out of here might be harder __than__ expected."_

The next week arrived and so did a new month, the two were now getting used to each other's company and conversation. Natsuki looked over Shizuru's profile and discovered that Shizuru's birthday was coming up, this lead Natsuki into a frenzy of thoughts.

"_Maybe I should give her a gift or something. Wait, I hate dogs of the state. Ø She may act like one but I can tell she's kind. Just ruff around the edges, I know she's just using the nice strategy to get out of here but I feel that it's all not just a game coming from her. There haven't been any outbreaks from her lately so that's Ø a good sign."_

Natsuki walked down the hallway and saw that Shizuru was in bed reading. Natsuki stopped at the doorway watching Shizuru reading. Natsuki was captivated by the red eyed woman, from her hair that was neatly pinned up into a elegant bun to her knee high black skirt and her white button up blouse that was unbuttoned at the bottom causing her smooth white creamy skin to show. Natsuki felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as she watched the red eyed General.

"_W-what's happening to me__?__ I need to leave her alone, and besides like I have said before I can't stand military dogs__,__ they bring nothing but destruction and chaos. If they haven't __Ø__ been around__,__**she**__ would __Ø__ still __be__ here and I would have been able to help her." _Natsuki didn't notice the tears coming from her eyes; Shizuru looked up from her book to see Natsuki standing in the doorway with tears running down her cheeks. "Ara, what's wrong Natsuki?" said Shizuru pulling out a handkerchief and lightly drying Natsuki's eyes with it. Natsuki looked up to see a pair of kind and concerned red rubies staring at her. Natsuki composed herself before answering to the chestnut haired woman. "I-it's nothing, I just had a lot of dust in my eyes from cleaning and just _Ø _happened to stop in front of your door to rub it out! No big worries. Well, I'm going to rest up in the living room before our session. See you at four, ok?" said Natsuki with a wave before walking downstairs to the living room. Once Natsuki was downstairs, Shizuru walked into the bathroom of her room and locked the door.

"_**I know you were watching me****,**** Natsuki****.****It's**** alright****,**** I have been watching you ****too.****S****oon you will be mine and no one will stop me****,**** my Natsuki."**_

"_Wait, who are you and what do you mean with your Natsuki?"_

"_**Who am I you say, don't tell me you forgot me. I'm you, the killer that resides in your sinful heart. Don't worry, you will see more of me. Don't forget the beast that is inside you, Kiyohime."**_

"_If you hurt Natsuki I'll put an end to both of us. I may not like her but I'll be damned if you had her."_

"_**Like... Shizuru, my dear, we are obsessed with her. I see how you worry about her, how you look at her, how you wanted your skin pressed upon her."**_

"_Shut up I said else I'll"_

"_**You'll what? Try to kill them like you did tho-"**_

"_I said shut up!"_

Shizuru did not feel her left hand connect with the glass mirror in front of her; Shizuru could already feel the blood drip down her hand on to the cold white tile below her.

"_Oh no__,__ what have I done?"_ Was Shizuru's last thought

Meanwhile Natsuki was resting peacefully on the couch, but her dreams were plunging into darkness.

_A little emerald eyed girl fell on the dojo floor hard, blood staining her clothes. The little emerald eyed girl could have been no more than six or seven, bruises marked up and down her arm._

"_Get up! You, stupid child. First, you don't do what I tell you to do when I heard war coming. How could you not hear it? You're so worthless," said the older woman grabbing the child from her collar._

"_I don't hear anything like you do and the television says there is no war and we are at peace," said the little girl. The older woman laughed at the younger girl making tears leak down her cheeks. _

"_Listen here girly, war will never be over not by a long shot. If there isn't a war out there is one in somewhere else." _

_The young girl felt the air knocked out of her for the fourth time that day. Not being able to take anymore the girl passed out in her own blood._

Natsuki soon awoke to find that Shizuru was sitting over on the other side of the couch by Natsuki's legs drinking orange juice and smoking a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked, Shizuru," said Natsuki. "I smoke on occasions, I hope that doesn't bother you if so I'll put it out," said Shizuru in a smooth Kyoto-Ben.

"No, you don't have to. You actually looked cool smoking even though I would never do it. So, is it time for our session now?" said Natsuki looking at the clock above the television. Natsuki sat up and got ready, but she noticed something about Shizuru and noticed the smell of blood coming from Shizuru.

"_I smell blood from Shizuru and I haven't smelt that since she came here. Maybe I should ask __her. __I hope it's not what I think it is__,__ I don't want to have to kick her out."_

"Shizuru, can I see your left hand," said Natsuki reaching over to touch Shizuru's shoulder. Shizuru quickly jerked her shoulder away from Natsuki's oncoming touch; Shizuru's long chestnut bangs covered her crimson eyes in order to hide herself from Natsuki's gaze.

"Come on, tell me what had happened, Shizuru," pleaded Natsuki.

"I was trying to protect you, damn it!" shouted Shizuru before running to her room.

Natsuki looked in shock at what she heard from Shizuru.

_You hold my heartbeats in your shyly hidden palm like the softest dream. Streets not yet walked in the rain wait for our footsteps' kisses.__Behold me, reader, riding your dreams in the night, melting into lust. I am the scent of the words spreading all over your tongue_.

* * *

_**AN: Hey people****,**** let me explain some things ****about**** Natsuki's character****.****Y****ou see****,**** she's really a nice person****;**** I made her**** balanced with her toughness on here. I ****know**** this chapter might seem fast but trust me I'm not going to rush it because I have a bad feeling that I rush ****too**** much in my stories so let me know if I am. As for the identity of Kiyohime****,**** that is the killer side of Shizuru****.****T****hey coexist together so they are one in the same and it's the side that makes her snap****.**** I will warn you Kiyohime and Natsuki will come into contact with each other soon but I want to drag some stuff out so it ****won't**** feel like I'm rushing so be patient with me people****,**** ok****?**_

_********__Textgirl _

_********___out


	6. Kiyohime Part 2

_**AN: Hey folks, I'm back with war within a breath. Now, there will be some crazy moments but we are going to unravel some mysteries of the past in this chapter but not too much because I'm expecting a lot of chapters from this story.**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation and child abuse NOT sexual I'm not cruel like that anyway here's the story isn't going to be pretty.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

* * *

_They couldn't understand how I could just walk up and take your hand, and instantly know I loved you and we needed each other to grow and to move along. But because of them, I decided to be strong so I pushed you away, without trying to explain this pain which was so strong. I tried to push you away with war and violence but the bloodshed could not stop me from thinking of you. I am a cursed mortal trapped inside a maze; my heart beats in its cage but my mind still runs free, free to create and free to destroy._

**Last time:** _"I was trying to protect you, damn it!"_

Natsuki stayed glued in her spot her mind running at an unsteady pace, her thoughts processing wildly._ "What does she mean by trying to protect me? What is she trying to protect me from? I know that there's something inside of her that wants to release itself. The bigger problem is: Should I report the incident with her hand? I know that if I report it, she will lose her job and if I don't report it then I will lose my job. I don't know what to do; I know I just don't want to lose her."_

Natsuki made her way upstairs to Shizuru's room to see the older woman packing. Natsuki could see that Shizuru's bangs were covering her eyes but what caught Natsuki's attention more were the tears lightly leaking down Shizuru's cheeks.

"_I can't watch her go like this not without a proper explanation. I have made my decision, I just hope it doesn't come back to hunt me."_

"Where do you think you're going, General Shizuru Fujino?" said Natsuki in a stern voice. "Don't call me that, I have no right to be called that. I blew it I can't recover from the person I have become, but if it was to protect you it was worth it," said Shizuru with a small smile before she continued packing.

"_She was trying to protect me, I have to do this." _

"Well general, I know at the beginning I said that if you broke any of my rules you would be out of here but I'll make a deal with you. If you can promise to open up yourself more to me I'll forget about this incident, as long as, it doesn't happen again," said Natsuki in a stern tone.

Shizuru turned around and looked in shock at the woman standing in the doorway. For the first time in Shizuru's life, her mouth felt dry with thirst and nervousness in her gut. "Well Shizuru, is it a deal?" said Natsuki holding out her hand to shake.

"Hai, it's a deal, Natsuki," said Shizuru with a smile while taking Natsuki's hand. Shizuru didn't feel herself being pulled into the hallway bathroom across from Natsuki's bedroom. She soon found herself sitting on the now closed toilet lid while Natsuki looked for the first aid kit under the bathroom sink.

"Don't lick it, Shizuru, or you'll make it worse," shouted Natsuki in a worried panic as she caught Shizuru licking her wound.

"I don't understand, it worked on the battlefield," said Shizuru.

"Well, it doesn't work here. You're going to get it infected, Shizuru," said Natsuki in a stern motherly voice.

Shizuru stopped her ministrations and let Natsuki treat her wound. There was a thick fog of silence between the two until Shizuru spoke up.

"Kannin na, Natsuki, for earlier. I didn't mean to snap on you," said Shizuru with her head down. "It's alright, Shizuru. I'm just happy you're safe and nothing worse happened to you," said Natsuki looking down with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Shizuru, can you tell me what you meant earlier about, you know, trying to protect me?" asked Natsuki. Shizuru looked at Natsuki in shock and quickly dropped her head down.

"_Should I tell her about Kiyohime? No, I shouldn't. She'll think I'm crazy enough but I can't let Kiyohime out, else she could harm Natsuki. I'll harm myself before that happens, I can't let another person die behind Kiyohime."_

"Well, what I meant was that I was angry so I broke the window out of frustration and came downstairs so we could start our session because I didn't want to be late," said Shizuru nonchalantly.

"I don't believe you Shizuru and the story makes no sense. Besides, there are three facts that your story doesn't uncover. Fact one, you didn't tell me what made you angry. Fact two, you wouldn't have come down without taking care of your wound. Fact three, you wouldn't have cried the way you did back there. If you were leaving, knowing you, I think you would dance of joy. So, tell me general what's going on really?"

"W-well, I guess we better go to the living room for this," said Shizuru. "Or we can go to my room if you want more privacy," said Natsuki nervously.

"Ok, I guess that would be more appropriate," said Shizuru nervously. Natsuki lead Shizuru across from the hall to her room Shizuru noticed that it wasn't much different from her room minus the locks on the door. Natsuki gently lead Shizuru to sit on the bed. Natsuki noticed how quickly Shizuru relaxed once sitting on the bed; the emerald eyed woman pulled a computer chair towards the bed and sat in it.

"I know you have seen things on the news about me, heard rumors and even read my personal profile. The lives I have taken in the battlefield, this may sound cold but to me this isn't about lives, it's about the struggle. The struggle to stay alive and the struggle to make it out alive but even after war there is still a battle," said Shizuru in a soft serious tone. Natsuki could do nothing but sit and watch and listen to the crimson eyed woman talk.

"To answer your question from earlier, the person I was trying to protect you from was Kiyohime."

"Kiyohime who's that?" asked Natsuki with worry.

"Kiyohime is me and I am Kiyohime, we coexist like two sides of a coin. Kiyohime is the reason why I am the most feared woman in the State today. Kiyohime is what you would call my split personality. She is the person you saw at the hospital that day; the reason why I busted my hand is because Kiyohime notices the connection between us."

"What connection is that, Shizuru?"

"Kiyohime notices that my soul is starting to heal. Kiyohime is the sole reason why I have outbreaks, the reason why I didn't admit it before is because I wanted to keep my job, it's the only way it can suppress Kiyohime."

"S-so the massacre on Titian was done by Kiyohime," asked Natsuki.

"Yes, I have tried to keep people from getting close to me in fear that Kiyohime will strike, until you came along. At first, this was a game to me so I could return back to work but now I'm too involved and I don't know what to do," said Shizuru with tears pooling in her eyes.

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand and squeezed her hand to reassure Shizuru that she was not alone.

"Thank you for listening to me, Natsuki. I have a favor to ask," said Shizuru.

"What is it, Shizuru?"

"If Kiyohime ever gets out and confronts you I want you to kick me out of here without exceptions. I can't go on knowing that Kiyohime could hurt another person so, please, promise me," said Shizuru looking down at her lap.

"I'm sorry Shizuru but I can't take that promise, when you became my patient I promised to take all of the good and bad with your recovery and that's what I intend to do. Besides, it's a promise I made to myself and to someone long ago," said Natsuki.

"May I ask who you made this promise to besides yourself?"

"I made a promise to my mother," said Natsuki tighten her hold on Shizuru's hand.

The two sat in silence for a short moment before Shizuru spoke.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry to bother you but I'm hungry," said Shizuru with a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh sorry, let's get you something to eat,Shizuru," said Natsuki returning the blush. The two went downstairs hand in hand to prepare dinner.

Weeks went on despite the incident that occurred and Natsuki found out more about the chestnut haired woman. It seemed that way also for Shizuru as she got to know more about Natsuki her feelings grew more and more for the emerald eyed woman. The two sat in the living room, now, in one of their sessions.

"So, Shizuru is there a potential Mr. Fujino or what?" asked Natsuki with a giggle.

"Ara, Natsuki really wants to know. Well no, there isn't a Mr. Fujino and nor shall there ever be if you get my drift," said Shizuru with a wink.

"So, you're saying you're,"

"Yes, I am. I hope that does not pose a problem to you," said Shizuru with a worried look. "N-no, it doesn't. I mean I heard rumors that you were dating a French model but that was years ago," said Natsuki with a blush.

"Ara, if I remember well, I believe she said that I worked too much, but come to think of it we weren't right for each other," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"Shizuru, I have a question"

"Ara, what is it, Natsuki?" said Shizuru with a smile.

"Are you by chance from Kyoto? I mean you speak perfect Kyoto-Ben and your accent is flawless," said Natsuki in shock.

"Ara, how observant of you, Natsuki. Yes, I am from Kyoto. It's been a while since I have let my accent slip, I usually try to suppress it because of my work and the many languages I speak," said Shizuru before sipping her tea.

"Well, I like your accent a lot and I think you shouldn't hide it. So, how did you get involved with the army, Shizuru?" asked Natsuki in an interested voice. "Ara well, my parents sent me away to military school when I was old enough to walk. They said it would help me build character or whatever that means so it is as you said Natsuki, the state and the military is all I know," said Shizuru in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru for what I said back there, I had my reasons and I guess I walked in with a chip on my shoulder," said Natsuki in a defeated sigh. "Natsuki, why do you hate the state so much if you don't mind me asking?"

"I hate the state because it took away the most important person in my life," said Natsuki clutching her hands on her jeans.

"Who was that, Natsuki?" said Shizuru holding Natsuki's hand tightly within her own.

"My mother"

"I see… Kannin na for bringing up these bad memories for you, Natsuki," said Shizuru looking into Natsuki's now teary eyes.

"Tears are not very becoming on you, Natsuki," said Shizuru cupping Natsuki's cheeks and wiping her tears with her thumbs.

Natsuki could do nothing but look into the eyes of the red eyed woman that stole her heart. Natsuki's breathing suddenly became rapid and her mouth amazingly dry, all Natsuki could feel was her heart beating wildly.

"_Such beautiful eyes… I feel as though she cares for me but I can't let this go on any further, I am her doctor and she's my patient. I can't fall for her, she stands for everything I hate but yet I can't pull away from her, it's almost like I'm bonded to her."_

"Natsuki, are you alright? Please, don't cry anymore," said Shizuru hugging Natsuki earning a gasp from the younger woman. Shizuru's perfume was caught in Natsuki's senses; Natsuki could also smell the shampoo from Shizuru's neat tied bun. Natsuki felt a pleasurable chill run up her spine.

"A-are you alright, Natsuki?" said Shizuru with worry. "I-I'm fine now, Shizuru. I'm just shocked that you would hug me of all people, I mean I was always under the impression that you still hated me," said Natsuki looking down.

"You are right, I did hate you, in fact, I hated everyone that didn't have anything to do with work or the state. But little by little, Natsuki, you're changing that side of me. That's why I would like to spend more time with you to see how far I can take this recovery."

"_Say no Natsuki, you have to tell her! Tell her that she's only to stay for the time she was given; tell her that you can't love her!"_

"Sure, I'm up for it anything to help you, Shizuru." said Natsuki with a warm smile. "Well, I'm going upstairs now if that's alright with you, Natsuki," asked Shizuru.

"Sure, I'll see you for dinner. Spaghetti is on the menu for tonight if you want me to cook it," asked Natsuki blushing.

"Ara, I'm sure anything Natsuki cooks will be fine with me," said Shizuru with a smile. As soon as Shizuru was out of sight, Natsuki let out a long sigh. Natsuki pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Long time no talk, Natsuki. So, I take the recovery's going well," said Tate.

"The recovery's going fine, she hasn't tried to kill me yet, but I have bigger problems than that, Tate. I need you to tell this to no one do you understand me, Tate?" said Natsuki in a firm tone.

"Sure, I won't. You have my word. So, what's up Natsuki?"

"Well, a few weeks ago there was an incident with Shizuru; she said that it was Kiyohime that triggered it. You see she had busted her hand on the glass mirror in the bathroom and she came downstairs and I saw it."

"So you didn't report this to the center so they couldn't alert the officials. Natsuki, you could get into some serious trouble. I mean you could have lost your job if someone would have seen it. Also, who is this Kiyohime?" said Tate in a low scolding tone.

"I know, I know. I could have been seen but I want to know more about this Kiyohime character. I want to know everything about Shizuru. But to answer your question, Kiyohime is Shizuru's split personality like the dark side of her heart." said Natsuki in a soft tone.

"Natsuki, are you infatuated with Shizuru? Is that a part of the reason why you never reported the incident?"

"Would you be mad if I said yes, Tate? I mean, come on, it was no different with you and Mai," said Natsuki. "Well, Mai changed doctors before we started dating and I don't recall Mai being a level five suicide case. Natsuki, you're playing with fire. _W_hat if this is just a plot for her to weaken you or worse a plot to kill you? You have to think of the consequences."

"Don't you think I already know that? That's why I'm staying as far as I can from her when it comes to my attraction to her. Something about her keeps pulling me back to her, I don't know what it is but I want to find out," said Natsuki in a determined voice.

"I can do nothing for you, Natsuki. I accept it and cheer you on, but be careful of this Kiyohime character, she doesn't sound good at all," said Tate with a sigh.

"I will and thanks for listening," said Natsuki before shutting her cell phone.

Shizuru sat upstairs trying to read but her thoughts were running rapidly thus the words that were in the book became a blur due to her thoughts of an emerald eyed woman.

"_Ara, why did I hug Natsuki back there and why did I tell her I was homosexual? I mean some doctors and patients normally talk about that stuff…_ Could_ I actually be attracted to Natsuki? I mean I care for her a lot but, could it be that I feel attracted to her?_

"_**Well, I say it's more than just an attraction, I say it's more like a heated lust."**_

"_Kiyohime, what do you want?"_

"_**You know what I want. I want Natsuki and I know you want her too, remember that little dream we had the other night."**_

"_Shut your mouth Kiyohime, you don't have any control over me so give up."_

"_**Oh… I don't, do I? Let's get up and take a little walk, shall we?"**_

Natsuki was in the kitchen finishing up, she was just about to turn around when she felt slender yet muscular arms encircle around her waist.

"S-Shizuru, is that y-you?" asked Natsuki in a nervous voice.

"No, guess again. Or, how about I show you?" said the voice in a husky tone, before turning Natsuki around. Natsuki's heart stopped for a second as she looked into dark crimson eyes. Natsuki's breath was taken away by fear and excitement; only one word could escape her lips.

"Kiyohime"

_I will never forget you or your beauty , even after all these years, it still amazes me. From the first day I had met you, you've had this power over me that has put my heart forever into captivity. I remember our first encounter, what an experience. One that I will never forget, the love was so intense_.

* * *

_**AN: Hey well, that's it for another chapter of war within a breath. Now, I want you guys to know that Natsuki and Shizuru are starting to warm up to each other but there still are things in Natsuki and Shizuru's past that have yet to be revealed. As for Kiyohime, that character is going to be the driving force that moves Shizuru and Natsuki together but, not until later chapters. Also, there will be some light limes with Kiyohime and Natsuki and Natsuki and Shizuru but again that's not until later chapters. I hope you can understand the process that I am trying to create but also **Ø** I rushed the getting to know each other process between Natsuki and Shizuru because I can't stand meanie Shizuru but I do like crazy Shizuru. Think of crazy Shizuru as Kiyohime ok folks well R&R.**_

**__****_Textgirl _**

_**Out**_


	7. In Between the Lines Part 1

_**AN: Hello, you guys! Well, here's a new chapter in war within a breath. I have a beta working on some chapters for me now. I'm so excited because I never had a beta before yay. Hopefully, I'll try not to rush the scenes on this but if I take it slow then the chapters are going to be much shorter than usual I'm sorry people.**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation and child abuse NOT sexual I'm not cruel like that anyway here's the story isn't going to be pretty.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME**_

* * *

_Within death hope appears._

* * *

**Last time**_**: **__Kiyohime_

Natsuki stood frozen in her spot, her body unable to move, her breath caught heavily in her throat. Kiyohime sensed the emerald eyed woman's fear and gently rubbed her nose against the nape of Natsuki's neck.

_What is she doing? Shizuru, please, if you're Ø there wake up, please!_

"I can sense your thoughts Natsuki if you're hoping for Shizuru to come out you are sadly mistaken," said Kiyohime nuzzling her nose once again into Natsuki's neck earning a throaty moan from the young doctor.

"Where is Shizuru? Please, give her back. Haven't you put her through enough?" said Natsuki trying to hold a firm tone.

"Well, now I see why Shizuru is madly in love with you, such a smart woman you are. I was hoping that you and I could spend time playing," said Kiyohime licking the side of Natsuki's neck. Natsuki felt her legs start to give from under her and she soon felt herself relax in Kiyohime's hold; trying to keep her composure Natsuki spoke to try to distract the ravaging Kiyohime.

"Yeah right, Shizuru isn't in love with me. I'm her doctor and she's my patient," said Natsuki with anger in her voice.

"Well, that's not what you and Shizuru's body think; I can feel your body now, such pleasure coming from just my touch alone. Shizuru's no different, the way she thinks of you would set any soul ablaze," said Kiyohime while chuckling darkly.

"You're insane, Kiyohime. Let Shizuru go, let her heal!" said Natsuki breaking out of Kiyohime's hold. "Listen here girlie, Shizuru will never heal; she can never forget what's in her past, the only way the debt can be paid is by blood. Never forget that," said Kiyohime with rage in her voice.

"She will heal starting now. WAKE UP SHIZURU, FIGHT IT!"

"Yeah right, like your shouting wil-"

Natsuki watched as Kiyohime crouched to the ground with her head in between her hands screaming in pain.

"Why are you coming back? Is it because your girlfriend told you, huh? Shizuru!" screamed Kiyohime.

"_**I'm coming back because your little tour is over now. LEAVE KIYOHIME!"**_

"Know this the both of you. You two will never heal. Yes, I mean you too Natsuki; I know your little secret. I will be back count on it," said Kiyohime before passing out in a small pool of her own sweat.

Natsuki watched as the chestnut haired woman passed out, her mind was in a state of turmoil, panic and fear. _What should I do__?__ I can't believe I actually met Kiyohime__. I__ wonder __if__ Shizuru __is__ alright__.__ I guess I should move her to her __bedroom__._ Natsuki mustered all of her strength and picked Shizuru up bridal style carrying her upstairs. When Natsuki carried Shizuru up to her room, she noticed that Shizuru's room was in utter chaos.

"Well, I guess that there's no other choice but my room," mumbled Natsuki to herself. Natsuki carried Shizuru to her room and set Shizuru on it. After setting Shizuru on the bed, Natsuki proceeded to the bathroom were she filled up a bowl of cold water and a towel and headed back to her room.

_She looks like she's running a high fever. I have to get her out of those clothes._

"Please, forgive me Shizuru," said Natsuki before proceeding to remove Shizuru's blouse. Natsuki couldn't help but look in shock and awe at Shizuru's body. She looked in shock because of the scars that Shizuru bore around her abdomen and arms but what caught Natsuki in awe was that the sight of Shizuru's body stirred a strong feeling in her loins.

_What's wrong with me? I have never felt this feeling before… Is it because of what Kiyohime said? Is Shizuru in love with me? I know I'm attracted to her but she could never know that. I need to just focus and calm down. Breathe, Natsuki, breathe; next is her skirt._

Natsuki proceeded to slowly drag her hands down to the hem of Shizuru's skirt unzipping it and slowly pulling it from Shizuru's waist. Soon after, Natsuki proceeded to dab Shizuru with the now wet and cold towel hoping to break Shizuru's fever.

_What's this cold feeling? Is that Natsuki?_

"N-Natsuki, Kannin na," whispered Shizuru in a strangled voice, while lifting her hand up to cup Natsuki's cheek.

"It's alright, Shizuru. I'm here for you, I always will be," said Natsuki with tears pooling in her eyes.

The next day arrived and Shizuru awoke to the sound of the morning atmosphere around her. The chestnut haired woman looked over to the side of her to see the woman of her affections sleeping peacefully beside her.

_My Natsuki, I can't deny myself for any longer. This is more than just work, now this is something much deeper. But after last night events, I cannot face my feelings anymore. I need her and I cannot let go of her._

Natsuki awoke to the smell of food that came from downstairs.

_This smells just like mother's cooking._

Natsuki came downstairs to see Shizuru setting the table. Natsuki made her way into the kitchen where Shizuru was. The younger woman gracefully sat at the table.

"Shizuru, are you alright? I mean… you are Shizuru, r-right?" asked a concern Natsuki.

"Yes, it's me Natsuki. And about last night, I'm sorry for causing you trouble with Kiyohime. Mostly, I want to say ookini for yesterday; if you hadn't called out to me I don't know what would have happened," said Shizuru looking down at the empty pan below her.

"Shizuru, I wanted to discuss something that Kiyohime said."

"Ara, what is it that Kiyohime said, Natsuki? She didn't threaten you, did she?"

"No, she didn't but she said that y-you f-fell in love with me," said Natsuki biting her lip nervously.

_She knows... I don't know what I should do. Do I confess to her or should I…?_

"So, is it true what Kiyohime said? Do you really love me?" shouted Natsuki with tears in her eyes.

* * *

_**AN: OK I know****,**** you reviewers are going to kill me for not ****updating**** sooner but I have an excuse****.**Ø**T****his story is a little shaky on the plot so I was thinking of making this a short but light story you know. So****,**** if **Ø** seems like the relationship is rushed well****,**** that's what I want****.****A****lso****,**** I'm not doing the poetry thing****;****it's**** too hard to make feeling come out of me lol.**_

**__****_Textgirl _**

_**Out**_


	8. In Between the Lines Part 2

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation and child abuse NOT sexual I'm not cruel like that anyway here's the story isn't going to be pretty. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING **__**OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

* * *

_Time consumes your eyes._

* * *

**Last time**_**:**_ _"So, is it true what Kiyohime said? Do you really love me?" shouted Natsuki with tears in her eyes._

"Shizuru, please, answer me. I need to know, don't shut me out like my mother did…please," begged Natsuki with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"N-Natsuki, I,"

Shizuru felt a warm hand caress her cheek signaling her to speak the truth. Shizuru felt her arms encircle the younger woman's waist wrapping her in a loving hug.

"My Natsuki, yes, it is true. I do love you; there is not a day that you don't enter my heart. I know that I don't deserve you but I cannot stop loving you," said Shizuru.

Natsuki's mind and heart ran at an unnatural pace upon hearing Shizuru's loving words.

_Shizuru loves me. I can't believe I'm hearing this, but I can't stay with her. Our careers, my past, my hatred for the state dogs that took my mother away from me… How can I love?_

"Natsuki, are you alright? Kannin na for upsetting you," said Shizuru making Natsuki snap out of her thoughts.

"Shizuru, I feel the same way but I…I c-can't… I can't love you. I want to but I can't," said Natsuki with tears in her eyes. Shizuru watched as the young doctor tried to make her escape to her room. It was not until the crimson-eyed woman caught Natsuki's wrist, thus spinning the younger woman to make her to face her once again.

All Natsuki could watch was Shizuru's lips as they drew closer and closer, their breaths heavily on top of each other.

"Tell me why, Natsuki. Why can't you love me? Tell me why I can't love the woman that is risking so much for me," said Shizuru with tears streaming down her cheeks. Natsuki could feel the wetness on upon her skin.

"Its not you it's me, Shizuru. Please, just let me go." The younger woman tried desperately to break the hold that Shizuru had on her, only to fail miserably. "Natsuki, it doesn't matter how hard you try I'm not letting go of you and you know it. You are mine just as I am yours…So, tell me: Why can't I love you? Why is it so wrong?"

_I have to tell her something I can't let this continue any further, she is my patient and I am her doctor._

"I can't love you because you're a dog of the military; you are the very thing that took away my mother! I hate what you stand for, I hate you! I hate the state, I hate you all and most of all I hate myself for failing in love with you, Shizuru! I hate the lust and the love I feel for you, I ha-"

Natsuki was soon silenced as she felt soft, warm lips against her own. The scent of Shizuru flooded her senses; the sound of her mouth against hers heightened her touch, the taste of the other woman's lips and the feel of the moistness of them.

Sadly the two, they had to remember how to breathe, and they broke away for air. Shizuru watched as Natsuki sunk down to her knees tears once again out, the chestnut haired woman held the cobalt haired woman until her tears finally settled.

"I'll tell you, Shizuru. I will tell you, you deserve to know the whole truth," said Natsuki looking up into Shizuru's crimson eyes.

"It's alright Natsuki, take your time don't force yourself."

"My mother is the reason why I am here; she was also a solider of the state. You see, my father died before I was born so I never got the opportunity to meet him, not being able to find any work after his death and my birth, my mother joined the army. I remember her coming home with bloody palms and knuckles from training camp, but there was not a dull moment between us; I can still feel the warmth of her hugs even now. It wasn't till the Great War started and she was called in that I stayed with my grandmother until she returned. Three years passed until she came back and that's when it began."

Shizuru watched and listened as Natsuki went on.

"Soon after my grandmother died, my mother came back, things started to change for the worst that's when the b-beatings began. I guess she still thought that she was on the battlefield, she called it her "Special Training" some beatings would be light and some, so overwhelming that I would pass out in my own vomit. The beatings would consist of my hair being pulled, daily kicks to the ribs but it was until I picked up on some techniques such as a snake, close quarters combat, and Krav Maga."

"Natsuki, please, you don't have to te-"

"NO! Shizuru, you need to know this in order for me to love you the way I want to. You need to know this about me so, please, let me finish," said Natsuki while looking down at her lap with tears in her eyes.

The older woman could do nothing but sit and listen to her lover's request.

"Soon after, people began to get suspicious but what really lead people to the truth about my mother was **that **night. I remember I was sleeping in bed and my mother came in and she was in a state of panic, she kept yelling at me saying that war was coming and I should close the window then she slapped me and I passed out. The neighbors heard the screaming and quickly called the cops. From what I was told, my mother kept beating me even after I passed out. I woke up with seven fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a mild concussion. Soon after, my mother was put in a physic ward while I went into an orphanage; I stayed there until I was sixteen. Soon after I left foster care, I focused on work and school and soon I was accepted into Tokyo University where I met Tate and other people. I graduated early and got my degree in psychology and I started looking for my mother again but then that is where the trouble began again."

* * *

_**AN: Hey well, I'm going to focus a little on this story since it's going to be a short story. One reason is because I'm so nervous to write a full blown lemon for my other stories but I know I don't want them to be a rated T story lol. I hope you enjoy this next preview. Until next week hopefully if I'm not working next weekend. As for the new story I'm still thinking on it, maybe after this story is over I'll write it so I won't have too many open stories ok.**_

_**Preview: **That's when I knew I lost her that's when I lost my mother._

**__****_Textgirl _**

_**OUT**_


	9. In Between the Lines Part 3

_**AN: Hey well here is the new chapter War within a Breath sorry it took so long people with work and all things have been crazy, but its good now since I got a vacation.**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation and child abuse NOT sexual I'm not cruel like that anyway here's the story isn't going to be pretty. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

_**

* * *

**_A light that has not been lost.

* * *

Shizuru watched in silence as she let the cobalt haired woman vent.

"Natsuki you don't have to continue, love please," begged Shizuru.

"No Shizuru I have to tell you this, part of the reason why I took your case, and part of the reason why… I…I fell in love with you," said Natsuki with tear stained cheeks.

"You see after I left from the orphanage I worked and lived on my own, soon by seventeen I graduated top of my class and by twenty-first birthday I got my masters in war studies and psychology. After many successful cases with other soldier's I decided to look for my mother. As I was looking for her I had heard of this practice which was called the "lock up" process this is the very similar one that we are doing now."

Shizuru watched as her lover took a deep breath as though she was signaling the crimson-eyed woman to let her continue.

"After weeks of searching I finally found my mother, it turns out she was being held in Fuuka state mental hospital. After two months of fighting and pleading with the state I was finally able to get my mother out. At the time I was naïve to what was to come, so I decided to try the lock up process that I had heard about. Even though my experience was little I wanted to help my mother. The first few months were hell, trying to get my mother to remember me was a task in its self, but after weeks and months she slowly started to remember until…"

"Natsuki my love its al-"

The cobalt haired woman silently put her long slender fingers towards Shizuru's lips silencing the older woman. Shizuru looked into her emerald-eyed partners eyes; the tawny haired woman could tell that her lover's next part was important. In an attempt to comfort the woman in front of her; Shizuru lightly rubbed her hands up and down the young doctor's arms.

"I still remember that day clearly the suns radiance shined so brightly, but still in the distance I could see the clouds forming. My mother was now communicating and the pain in her heart from the bitter years of war subsided, she was now regaining her humanity. I remembered when **they **arrived they simply handed me a letter… the letter that surely and ultimately took my mother away from me forever. When my mother opened the letter it had stated, that she was dishonorably discharged and that she could no longer continue her treatment with me. I still remember the lifelessness in her eyes and the coldness of her skin as I hugged her for the last time, a few days went by before the movers came to collect my mother's bags. I remembered that I had to leave to the central head quarters to sign off the paper work releasing my mother, god I wish I would have stayed, I could have saved her!" said Natsuki banging her fist into the ground.

The crimson eyed woman soon found her eyes full of tears, and her heart of sorrow, but she silently waited for her lover to continue.

"I was at the central head quarters when I had got the phone call; one of the movers told me that my mother had locked herself in her room. That's when I knew I lost her, that's when I lost my mother. I rushed over back to my place and to my room there I had saw that my mother hung herself soon the police had arrived by then it was raining. I felt my heart forever close, I remembered the funeral well, none of her superiors or anyone from the state showed up to pay their respects from that moment my heart forever changed. So now you know, I'm a damaged woman, it wasn't till I met you my heart started to heal Shizuru Fujino for that I love you with all my heart."

"Natsuki words can't express how honored I am to hear those words, I love you also I want to stay beside you. I will wait for as long as it takes until I can heal your heart, this I promise you."

The two lovers soon found there selves embracing; soon Natsuki's breathing turned into soft ones signaling Shizuru that she was asleep. The tawny haired woman soon found herself lifting her lover bridal style and carrying the cobalt haired woman to her room. As soon as Natsuki was tucked in the crimson eyed woman lightly traced the outline of her lover's cheek, before placing a light kiss on her soul mates head.

_Soon my Natsuki I will tell you, I will tell you the reason why I am unworthy of your love the reason why I am a __**monster**__._

Morning soon peered its way through the shades, stirring the cobalt haired woman from her sleep.

"Shizuru," called Natsuki the cobalt haired woman was met with no response. With curiosity getting the best of her, Natsuki made her way downstairs to where she suspected Shizuru to be, after reaching her way downstairs Natsuki's blood began to boil at the sight she saw.

There Shizuru was in all her prime doing push ups, the cobalt haired woman took the time to examine the state general. Natsuki could seen the light sweat glistening from under her black tank top that managed to fit her frame nicely, but what made the doctors blood scream more with need, was the fact that she could see every muscle in her lovers body synchronize as she pushed up and down. This motion led the doctor to her inner most lustful thoughts.

_Oh god why is she doing that, I so want to be under her as she does those push ups I wonder how would it feel to have her between my- hold it! get a hold of yourself Natsuki Kuga! I can't believe I'm talking about Shizuru like this… even though we did kiss last night but what dose that make us? Oh boy… I hate these situations but I guess asking is better then guessing._

Summoning every ounce of her strength, Natsuki cleared her throat in an attempt to signal Shizuru of her presence.

"Ara it seems that Natsuki is a wake ne?"

"Y-yeah I am by the way thank you for carrying me up to bed after… last night," said Natsuki with a blush.

"It was no problem my Natsuki," said Shizuru while smiling warmly. Shortly after a grumbling could be heard from both women's stomachs

"How long was I asleep? Oh god its noon, did you eat anything Shizuru!" stated Natsuki while rushing to the kitchen where the emerald-eyed woman just had headed.

Shizuru smiled at the scene before her, she watched as the cobalt haired woman rushed to get a proper meal started. I wasn't until the crimson haired woman caught the fanatic Natsuki in a bear like hug.

"Ara my Natsuki is so full of energy this afternoon, is she forgetting that I am a general and this short period without any food is not a problem to me."

"N-no I didn't forget it's just that I was worried, I mean I don't want anyone walking in on us that saying that I didn't feed you," said Natsuki relaxing into Shizuru's hug while breathing in her scent.

_I guess now would be a great time to ask her._

* * *

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait people I'm just now getting some time off of work and stuff so hopefully I can revitalize my writing juices so I can write as much as possible sorry if there was any mistakes. I hope you got my story with Natsuki's mom if not pm me so I can explain better. As for Taming Temptations I'm still working on that because I'm so not good at writing lemons or at least I don't think I am lol well peace and happy holidays.**_

_**P**_**review:**_ "I have to know what exactly are we?"_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out!**_


	10. Teaching my Heart Part 1

_**AN: Hey well here is the new chapter War within a Breath.**__** Merry X-Mass eve I hope Santa comes and robs you err… I mean I hope he brings you cheer yes… I meant cheer ^_^'**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation and child abuse NOT sexual I'm not cruel like that anyway here's the story isn't going to be pretty. Also I have been drinking eggnog so some stuff might be off.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

_**

* * *

**Teaching me as I am Teaching you.  
_

* * *

Natsuki stayed in the tawny haired women's in embrace, the cobalt haired woman soon felt her mouth go dry as she tried to audibility form the words to make there way out of her mouth.

"Shizuru?"

"Yes my Natsuki?" answered the tawny haired woman.

_Relax Kuga…relax_

"I-I know that we expressed out love for one another last night after I... after I told you about my mother but I have to know what exactly are we?"

"Ara what does Natsuki want us to be," asked Shizuru with a playful glint on her eye.

"Well I…"

Just as the cobalt haired woman was about to answer, the phone suddenly rung snapping them out of their euphoric trace. Natsuki looked over to the kitchen where the phone was ringing, and then into the tawny haired generals crimson-eyes.

"Are you going to get that?" whispered Shizuru against the emerald-eyed woman's lips.

"I guess I should since this person isn't going to give up anytime soon."

Shizuru could feel the closeness of Natsuki's pelvis against hers; the crimson-eyed woman could only suck in a sharp breath of air as the emerald-eyed doctor walked over to the phone. Natsuki on the other hand, walked to the phone to answer the call that was being placed.

"Hello this is Dr. Kuga speaking how my I help you," answered Natsuki.

"Well, well someone sounds happy today, I take it that you are making progress with the states top general," asked Tate in a friendly tone.

"Nice to hear from you Tate, as for the progress it is going well there has been no out breaks so far."

"I just got some news from the higher ups from the state it seems that they want to evaluate Shizuru and her progress but that's not all. I heard from Reito that the person evaluating is none other then Shizuru's father commander and chief of the state Kasugai Fujino," expressed in Tate in a grave tone.

"Y-you mean thee commander and chief why is he doing that unless."

"There's another war coming," said Tate finishing Natsuki's sentence.

"S-so you t-think that t-they will send Shizuru out?"

"Well there is no telling Natsuki, she is a general you know as you said she is a dog of the state," said Tate in a sad tone.

"No… Shizuru isn't like that she's truly a beautiful soul," said Natsuki through clenched teeth.

Tate leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, while sighing in frustration. The blond haired doctor let a few seconds go by until he spoke through the phone.

"Natsuki I have a serious question to ask and I need it to be answered," asked the blond-haired doctor.

"What is it Tate?"

"Do you love Shizuru?"

The cobalt haired woman gulped as though she was a fish struggling to get back to sea. Suddenly she found her chest becoming tight at the choice of words being used by the person on the other end of the line.

"Y-yes I do I love her with all my heart, I-I can't explain it I just d-don't… don't want her to go," said Natsuki with light tears streaming down her face.

"God damn it Natsuki you see this is why I had doubts about this but... I pushed you into it still why did you fall in love with her! What about your career your life if the state catches you do you know what they will try to do!"

"I don't know what I'm doing but I'm not going to leave Shizuru! I just cant I don't want to watch her leave like I did my mother Tate. Shizuru's fighting something and as her lover I'm going to insure Shizuru the best that life has to offer with or without your help!"

Tate could hear the line go dead as the cobalt haired woman hung up on him. The blond-haired doctor once again leaned back into his chair and sighed heavily; as the palm of his hands made their way to his eyes.

_Natsuki don't you realize what your doing I wish I could make you see!_

The cobalt-haired woman made her way out of the kitchen to look the crimson-eyed general that captured her heart. It wasn't till she spotted her lover in front of the front of door with her head leaning down as though she was reading something.

"Shizuru a-are you alright?" asked Natsuki making her way to hug her lovers warm back.

"This letter arrived for me the state… they want to evaluate me, but that's not all they… want me to go back onto the field," said Shizuru. The cobalt haired doctor could see that the crimson-eyed woman's eyes were over shadowed by her long chestnut bangs. Doing the only thing that she could think of she quickly spun the chestnut haired woman, and gently and roughly pushed her lips against the generals. Soon the general felt herself responding back to her lover's soft touch, the two lovers tongues battled for dominance until it was time to break for air.

"I remembered from earlier you asked what were we, this is my answer I want we to be us. I love you Natsuki you have instilled a sense of calm in me that I never thought I could have, you loved me not just for being a solider of the state but a woman and for that I will always adore you my love," said the crimson-eyed general.

"I love you too I want this for you, for me, for **us** I want to be apart of your world my Shizuru. That's why I-I don't want you to go not now please stay with me you have taught me so much while I was teaching you, you were teaching my heart and I am forever grateful for that," said the emerald-eyed doctor whose eyes were now filled with tears. Natsuki soon found herself crushed in a bear hug from none other then her lover.

"My Natsuki my sweet Natsuki I will not leave you I'm tried of fighting, my life is meaningless with you my beloved."

As soon as Shizuru pulled away Natsuki was in shock at the site that she saw.

"Shizuru you're crying."

The crimson-eyed woman touched her cheek she could feel the moistness of her skin, she could do nothing but bring a small smile to her lips.

"Are you alright Shizuru?"

"Yeah I'm fine Natsuki I'm just…happy,"

* * *

_**An: And this is where I end it I'm just kidding there is still more to come this is a short story but ideas for this story just keep popping out my butt err… I mean head. Well I might do a double header tonight because I'm feeling it for tonight well here is a preview. ALSO LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS IT REALLY KEEPS ME GOING.**_

_**Preview: **__"Shizuru lets go out and stretch our minds a bit."_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out**_


	11. Teaching my Heart Part 2

_**War within a Breath**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation and child abuse NOT sexual I'm not cruel like that anyway here's the story isn't going to be pretty. Also I have been drinking eggnog so some stuff might be off.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Seeking your soul_

* * *

"S-so what are we going to do about the evaluation? Do you know who's going to evaluate us?" asked Natsuki timidly.

"No but I know it can be one of two people, what's the matter Natsuki tell me love do you know something?" asked Shizuru while rubbing up and down her new lovers arms.

"I got a call from Tate. He told me that the evaluation is going to be conducted by your father Kasugai Fujino," said Natsuki looking down.

_Why is Shizuru so quiet? Maybe I shouldn't have told her._

Soon Natsuki heard a chilling laughter that sent ice down her very spine. Natsuki looked up to see that her lover's eyes did not belong to her, but to the cursed-mortal Kiyohime.

_Oh no that voice… don't tell me it's… Kiyohime!_

"So the old mans coming to pay me a visit such an arrogant fool. I wonder where he has me going next I can't wait till the next kill it's been so long."

"K-Kiyohime"

"Bingo, how are you my kitten?"

"Kiyohime w-why are you here?"

"Well I'm here to congratulate you two. Shizuru always did know how to pick them, you my dear have a one strong soul to make Shizuru your lover," said Kiyohime with an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Spare me the crap Kiyohime. You did not answer my question where's Shizuru?"

"She's here little one but I came out to ask you a question that is why I'm here," said Kiyohime in a dead serious tone.

"And what question did you want to ask Kiyohime," said Natsuki in a disgusted tone.

"Well, well someone has some fire today. So now that Shizuru and you are together what will you do? The life that Shizuru lives it has not been an easy one. The things that she has done, the people that she has killed are you ready to take on the sin that she has had to bear?"

"Yes I am, I am willing to go through hell and back for Shizuru; but you are mistaken of one thing Kiyohime," said Natsuki hiding her bangs under her eyes.

"Oh and that is?"

"You are forgetting that I love Shizuru and my heart knows that it wasn't her on the battle field it was **you** Kiyohime," said Natsuki looking up with rage in her eyes.

"Oh and how can you prove that I have told you once before Shizuru can never be healed, so you might as well return her to the battle field where she belongs, besides you can never love her not after she killed all those ch-"

Before Kiyohime could speak more she found herself on the ground clutching her head and screaming in agony.

"_That's enough Kiyohime you will __**never**__ speak of this to Natsuki_!" screamed Shizuru.

"Oh really now Shizuru look at her how do you expect to have a future with this woman," groaned Kiyohime while still clutching her head. The cobalt haired doctor could do nothing but stare as she watched the fight between Kiyohime and Shizuru. But the biggest shock that came to the doctor was when she saw her lover repeatedly sending her fist on to her forehead; it wasn't till she saw the blood gushing from her lovers head that she decided to intervene but her legs prevented her from doing so.

_Shizuru I have to stop this she's killing herself! Why can't I move!_

"How do expect to win against me Shizuru? You have **never **won against me and you **never **will."

"_I will win and I will work for Natsuki's love my heart and soul are ready for her and that is where you lose Kiyohime and that is where you will always lose!"_

"I want you two to always know this I will be back you two and you will be mine Natsuki bet on it," said Kiyohime pointing to the cobalt-haired doctor before passing out.

Natsuki rushed over to her lover's side in a state of panic, just as the cobalt-haired doctor was about to call for medical assistance her tawny-haired lovers voice stopped her.

"No Natsuki please don't call for… my sake and for the sake of us don't call," begged Shizuru while trying to keep one eye open to focus on her love.

"Shizuru but if I don't call then you'll keep bleeding I can't lose you especially after… I…I gained this love for you!"

"I guess Kiyohime was right about one thing," said Shizuru while smiling.

"What was she right about Shizuru?"

"She was right about you being my soul mate."

After that was said the general soon passed out, doing the only thing she could she dialed another familiar number.

"Its good that you called me when you did Natsuki," said Reito carrying Shizuru to her bed room.

"Thank you lieutenant, you don't know how much this means to me," said Natsuki who was now beginning to wipe the almost dried blood from her lovers forehead.

"You're welcome doctor Kuga, I'm sorry to ask this after this turbulent time but…you do know a war is coming right?"

"Yes I know," answered the cobalt-haired doctor.

"I know you might not want to hear this but I'm going to say it anyway. I got a call not to later from Tate and he didn't give me the details, but he said that Shizuru and you are with each other and I want to know is there truth to what he is saying?"

The cobalt-haired doctor felt her heart drop to her chest when she was faced with the question. _What should I tell him I mean Tate has told already, I mean it hasn't even been 72 hours and I feel as though a wall is being put up to separate Shizuru and me._ Before Natsuki could speak, a familiar voice reached both the doctor and lieutenant.

"I don't think you have the right to question anything I do lieutenant," spoke Shizuru in a firm voice.

"General Fujino," greeted Reito with the state salute.

"At ease Lieutenant Kanzaki," commanded Shizuru.

"Now while I was lightly resting I heard you speak of doctor Yuuichi, which I'm assuming knows of me being with Natsuki. Which I'm assuming that Natsuki has confessed to," asked Shizuru looking to her lover.

"Well yes but there are other things that need to be discussed along with this Shizuru," said Reito.

"I see then let us discuss them," said Shizuru while trying to get up from the bed. Instead of getting up she was gently pushed down by her lover.

"No Shizuru you are not well enough to- wait… where's that scar that you had I was sure I seen one after I cleaned you up!"

"Kannin na Natsuki but I'll explain to you later about this but right now I need to handle something's," said Shizuru lightly brushing her knuckles against her lovers cheek. Just as the general stood to leave the room with Reito, the doctor's voice stopped them both.

"Shizuru lets go out and stretch our minds a bit. I think there is a lot that all of us should share."

"Hai I wholeheartedly agree with you doctor," said Reito.

Shortly after Shizuru got changed into her uniformed attire, and made her way down stairs to where Reito and Natsuki where waiting.

"Shall we?"

* * *

**AN: well folks this here is my last week on vacation so I'm going to try to crank out as many chapters as I can. Well here's the next preview.**

**Preview:** "Natsuki I have something to tell you and it may change the course of what's to come between you and me."

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out**_


	12. Testing Of Time Part 1

_**War within a Breath**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation and child abuse NOT sexual I'm not cruel like that anyway here's the story isn't going to be pretty. Also I have been drinking eggnog so some stuff might be off.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Filling the mind and loving the heart._

_

* * *

_The three went towards the local café, with their nerves on the horizon. Once all seated they decided to order, a wave of silence crashed over the trio.

"I guess you two are wondering why I asked you to come out of here."

Natsuki watched as the general and the Lieutenant both nodded their heads to show their understanding.

"This is addressed to you lieutenant, I have to ask dose Shizuru's father know of Shizuru and I?"

"Well I don't think he dose but, I have grown up with the chief along with Shizuru since her being my cousin and all. But I hope you know that he does have his ways, of finding out through none other then..."

"Admiral Nagi Homura," completed Shizuru.

"Admiral Nagi Homura? As in admiral of the Amestrian fleet, also as in **thee **Doctor Nagi Homura I have heard of some of his works a lot of people say he's brilliant."

"No he's not he is a pure monster," said Shizuru looking down at her plate with hard eyes.

"Shizuru?" said Natsuki while grabbing her lovers hand and giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Natsuki remember that wound I had just a few hours ago?"

"Yes Shizuru but I don't get what that has to do with anything?"

"Natsuki I have something to tell you and it may change the course of what's to come between you and me. I am no longer a human that title was casted from me."

"Nothing can ever change between me and you I'm too involved now to stop loving you and you **are **human," said Natsuki with a look of determination in her eyes.

Well this story I tell both of you it's a long one indeed it started when…

"_Why are you doing this Kasugai you cannot do this she's still just a child think of the world that you are throwing her into!" The young four-year old red-eyed girl watched from a near by corner of the house, her mind in turbulence due the arguing of her parents._

"_You can't do this to her Kasugai she's a child __**you're**__ child! What about my opinion on this manner."_

"_Your opinion __Shizumi, you were nothing more then a means to be taken advantage of. Now that you have provided me with the proper means to carry on my legacy, you are no longer of use to me!"_

"_You bastard how could you do this screamed Shizumi while trying her hardest to beat the uniformed Kasugai."_

_The four-year old Shizuru gasped in shock as her father roughly smacked Shizumi sending her to the hard ground._

"I could still here the sounds of my mother's ribs breaking under my father's kicks, the next day I was sent to military school; I still remember them feeding us gun powder in our food. On my sixth birthday the cops found out that my mother slit her own wrist in the bathroom and overdosed on sleeping pills. My father did not go to her funeral and I was never allowed to attend it. Shortly over the years my hate for my father grew and when the war broke out, so did my stained my uniform as I stood on the battlefield, my eyes reflected the color of my enemies as I killed them mercilessly without a second thought, such a merciful fate I have. No longer can I hear the laughter of little children only screams surround my heart, only insanity clouds my mind. War was muttered within a breath and I raised the flag of death, there have been countless nights where I have tried to rip my eyes out because they resembled the color coming from my victims and enemies. My soul knew no peace and at sixteen I became a sergeant."

"_Well Shizuru you have done well to become a sergeant at such a young age, I would like you to meet someone," said Kasugai looking at his daughter with steel cold eyes._

"_Hello there Miss Fujino I am doctor Homura Nagi," said the white-haired man. Shizuru and white-haired man exchanged salutes before speaking._

"_So I hear that you assigned to my UWP program?"_

"_UPW program I did not sign up for that sir," said Shizuru with a confused look on her face._

"_Well due to you performance on the battle felid, your father here signed you up for the program," said Nagi with a charming smile. _

Soon I found myself strapped to a table all I could see was the five men that were examining me. I remember everything from start to finish from them injecting me with various poisons each day, to them slowly dissecting me without anesthesia. Then I remember the day I died all together and Kiyohime came.

"_Well your daughter is responding very well to our tests now we just have to run a few more," said Nagi with a sick smile._

"_Do you have __**it**__ ready?"_

"_You mean the philosophers formula your in luck my friend we just finished it. You do understand the risk that your daughter Shizuru could die from the side affects, as you know this formula breaks down and reconstructs over and over again until the proper form has taken place."_

"_Yes if she lives she has further her use to me if she dies then she is just as useless as her mother, "said Kasugai._

"As soon as that formula hit my bloodstream I felt my whole entire insides crush amongst themselves, my bones where being broken over and over again. The pain was so intense that I bit my tongue off, but as soon as I the pain stopped I found that I all of the damage that had been done healed. Soon the war on titan came and my real horrors began to shape themselves."

"So you're saying that your father is the one that did this to you! So that means the war on titan everything was mastered minded by him!" shouted Reito.

"Yes it was soon I found out that UWP was the ultimate weapons program they wanted me and me only to do this. No other solider was enlisted to this except me; soon I began to find out the reasons why my father married my mother only because his blood and her blood were compatible for the project. Within having these abilities I cannot have children but I can create them if I do so wish, also within this comes fast healing and abnormal strength you see my love this is why I told you that I was not human. Now I have a body that matches my heart."

"NO I don't believe this you are not a monster you are my mine you are my Shizuru, the woman I fell in love with don't you **EVER** think you are less then that!"

"Your right Natsuki if I'm going to heal I'm going to have to give this up completely, and I'll do so to live with you."

"Your not just going to do this on your own right, you know your father wont let you go," said Reito. "Your right Reito but I didn't say I wasn't about to quit without a bang now," said Shizuru with a cocky smirk plastered on her face.

"I see so the plan is to spring the trap and then expose," asked the dark-haired lieutenant. Reito watched the smug look on his cousins face expose its self to agree with his statement, the dark-haired man quickly caught on to the plan.

"Well I have to get back to office if I'm going to start digging before your evaluation."

The lovers watched as Reito walked away, Natsuki took the time to grab her lovers hand and give it a light squeeze; little did they know someone was watching the whole scene unravel before them and smiled a wicked smile.

* * *

**AN: Well folks sorry it took so long but work has been kicking my butt lately and I also got sick but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Sorry if the grammar is bad I'm still a little sick from yesterday.**

**Preview:**_ "I have some interesting news that you might want to hear," said the white-haired while smirking._

_**KENSHIN'S MATE **_

_**OUT**_


	13. Testing Of Time Part 2

_**AN: Hello people I'm back with another chapter and thanks for all of your support with my other story which is almost done thank you too all of my reviewers and May good blessing fall on all of you.**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation and child abuse NOT sexual I'm not cruel like that anyway here's the story isn't going to be pretty. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

_**

* * *

**The miracle is not to fly in the air, or to walk on the water; but to walk on the earth._

* * *

The red-eyed man sat comfortably in his desk while studying over his paper work. Wrinkles and scars sat upon his face not once did he look up from his paper work, until a woman her mid twenties came up to approach his desk.

"Commander Fujino, you have a call on line one," stated the blue-haired secretary before taking her leave.

"Thank you Tomoe that will be all," said the red-eyed man while picking up the phone to receive the call.

"I have some interesting news that you might want to hear," said the white-haired man while smirking.

"Oh and what news is that?" said the commander.

"It seems like our little project has fallen in love," said the white-haired man.

"Really now with whom has she fallen for Nagi?"

"It seems she has fallen for the doctor Natsuki Kuga, she is quite the interesting one that she is," said Nagi.

"Oh and why do you state those allegations Admiral?"

"It seems that in my spare time I took the chance to look in Ms. Kuga's old records. It seems like her mother was Saeko Kuga, the Crimson Wolf, it seems as though her pup has not chosen the life her mother has."

"It seems so Nagi I leave this matter up to you can you conduct the inspection for me," asked the red-eyed commander.

"Yes commander and chief," said the white-haired admiral.

"Oh and one more thing Nagi make sure that if you find something between that doctor and Shizuru you eliminate it immediately," said Kasugai in a cold emotionless voice.

Natsuki and Shizuru sat still in the restaurant both enjoying each others company; soon it was time for them to leave.

"I'm going to go to restroom you mind waiting outside by the car love or are you going to run off?" asked Natsuki with a giggle.

"Ara what ever do you mean go I was just going to go outside for some air while you finish up," said Shizuru while leaning over the table to give her lover a peck on the cheek.

While the cobalt-haired woman was busy inside. The tawny-haired woman made her way outside. The general couldn't help but notice the happy couples and felt herself dream.

_Ara I wonder if I could take Natsuki out on a date like that she deserves it. _

Soon the general's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar scent that hit her nostrils.

"Beautiful day isn't it? too bad the air is drenched with these human's pathetic scent disgusting really," said the white-haired man approaching the tawny-haired general.

"Nagi I knew I could smell you wrenched scent around," growled Shizuru.

"Well now if it isn't the cursed mortal Kiyohime gained some weight I see, I did not come looking for any trouble but I'm here to relay some news to you," said Nagi with an arrogant smirk.

"And what news would that be Nagi," said Shizuru through clenched teeth.

"As you have heard your evaluation was to be conducted by your commanding officer commander and chief Kasugai Fujino. But due to the up coming war preparations he has left the evaluation up to me."  
"I don't think that will be necessary Nagi because my time is very short with the state because I'm planning to-"

"Planning to what? Shizuru retire to a civilian life style, get married, have kids look at you! You're a monster and you will forever belong to the state! Do you think your father and I would let you go so easily?"

"You're wrong I don't belong to anyone but-"

"But who oh your little master Natsuki we have done research on her too. You know looking from the window you two looked in love it's a shame that girls career and life will be ruined because of your unwillingness to cooperate with us. Also image what your blue-haired lover will find under that uniform of yours, **do not** defy the will of the state you cannot for you are a true monster you are the cursed mortal."

Shizuru looked down at the floor below her in defeat.

_Nagi is right I'm nothing but a monster I can never have someone as innocent as Natsuki. I'm __**so**__ sick!_

"Well now its time to take my leave Ms. Fujino I will see you on evaluation day. Oh I better put those fangs away you don't want your little lover seeing you like this do you?" said Nagi before disappearing into on coming the crowd.

"Hey Shizuru you want to go home?"

Natsuki noticed the silence that her lover was giving her, and she looked as her lover was in a daze.

"Shizuru?" called Natsuki.

"Huh oh sorry my Natsuki I just had something on my mind," said Shizuru snapping out of her trance.

"Are you sure everything's alright," asked Natsuki with a concerned painted on her face.

"Ara everything's fine lets go home," said Shizuru with a smile.

Shortly after Natsuki and Shizuru arrived back home, there was a thick silence between the two as the made there way to the couch. _Something's wrong with Shizuru she's shutting me out again I'm not going to let that happen! _Not wanting to neglect her lover Natsuki lightly took Shizuru's hand in hers and gave her a gentle smile.

"Its going to be alright Shizuru ok I love you and that's all that matters ok," said Natsuki before lightly giving Shizuru a peck on her porcelain cheek.

"And I love you too my Natsuki no matter what."

"Shizuru I have a question for you."

"Ara what is it my Natsuki?"

"So what are your plans for taking on the state? I mean we are a military based state and with another war coming and…well I was just wondering about your plans to take on your father," asked Natsuki.

"Well in order to stop my father's power we have to restore power back to the parliament, and take all of my father's emergency powers away from him. Then after that I will expose him and Nagi for the true monsters that they are," said Shizuru with a cold voice.

"So by restoring the parliament the power can be given to the people once again, but if we do that then they will label you a-"

"Yes my Natsuki they will label me a war criminal and justice will be left up to the people," said Shizuru looking down at the coffee table below her.

"**THAT'S SUICIDE**! I will not let you do this to yourself Shizuru!"

"**THEN WHAT CAN YOU DO NATSUKI**!" The cobalt-haired woman looked in shock as her lover yelled out at her.

"Listen Natsuki and listen well I am a monster m…my b-body is not normal. Also too you need someone whose hands have not been stained with blood. Suppose we could make this work and I take you as my wife and we have children later in the future it would be shameful to have to explain to them the things that I have done."

"I don't care about all that we can take our time with that. But you need to explain to me where all this is coming from I know something's wrong. Don't shut me out like my mother did let me share this pain with you!"

Shizuru's anger and frustrations came to a halt when she saw fresh tears running down her lover's cheek, doing the best she could she grabbed her lover into a tight embrace.

"While I was outside Nagi came up to me he said something's and he threatened you and your career. Natsuki I figured by setting up this plan it would get rid of me and the pain that you would go through by being with me. But after hearing you tonight and seeing your love and understanding I know leaving you would be suicide for me the end for us is the end for me and I cannot let that happen."

"I am never going to leave you Shizuru please love I need you to be honest with me, please never hide anything from me," said Natsuki who now had her face buried in her lovers uniformed jacket.

Shortly after the two settled down as short chuckle erupted from Natsuki.

"Ara and what might I say is so funny Ms. Kuga," asked Shizuru with an amused look on her facial features.

"I'm just remembering not to long ago you would have a fit if you got any stains on this uniform," said Natsuki looking up into her lovers eyes.

"Ara it seems I would have wouldn't I? Well pretty soon this uniform will just be another piece of cloth"

"Yes it would be."

Later that night the cobalt-haired woman was once again down stairs.

"Yeah Yamada it's me Kuga I was wondering do you still know how to get your hands on some information."

* * *

_**AN: Well there you go the plot is certainly thickening I have nothing more to say accept read and review folks. Here are two previews a double treat for all my loyal fans.**_

_**Preview:**__ "I found some information that might be of use Kuga."_

_**Later:**__ "Yes I have found it!" whispered the dark haired lieutenant._

_**Text girl**_

_**Out!**_


	14. Searching Part 1

_**War within a Breath**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation and child abuse NOT sexual I'm not cruel like that anyway here's the story isn't going to be pretty. Also I have been drinking eggnog so some stuff might be off.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

_**

* * *

**Within knowledge there is power over fate._

* * *

"Well well if it isn't crimson wolf's pup Natsuki Kuga. So what can I do for you tonight," asked Yamada.

"I need you to get your hands on some information; you can still do that right?"

"You know I can, but as you know Kuga the level of danger the more the price goes up. So who am I getting this information on?"

"Well I want this information on commander and chief of the state Kasugai Fujino."

"Sounds interesting explain the details to me Kuga," said Yamada with a challenging smirk on his face.

The two exchanged information amongst each other, until all of the details were complete. "Well Natsuki after running a small check on Kasugai Fujino it seems like everything to the normal public eye is sealed tight and there are no leaks of information," stated Yamada.

"Wait that's it," asked the cobalt haired woman in shock.

"Hahaha just like your mother you don't listen pup. If you heard correctly I said the information on Kasugai Fujino is sealed tight to **normal **people."

"Speak **normally** to me Yamada. What the heck is that supposedly mean?"

"What is means pup is that anything that you want to find on the internet about Kasugai Fujino is basic information such as birthplace, accomplishments etc.. These things are what you can normally find if you're just the average person. Most people take what they look up on the internet as "solid information" but there is no such thing as that."

"So you're saying if I looked on the internet for this guy it's a lie?" asked Natsuki.

"No that's not necessarily true pup this information about Kasugai is correct, but there is more to his career then they put on my search. The reason why I know is because of talk in the underground that started to circulate when your mother was alive."

"What's the rumor," asked Natsuki.

"Well talk was a solider of the state came and bought some pretty powerful chemicals and toxins from the black Market. Later the solider and his accomplice that supplied him with the money for the product were caught and put on trail. Come to find out the supplier of the chemicals and toxins was none other then Kasugai Fujino."

"So if this is true shouldn't the parliament run a trial on the two at the time?"

"If only things were simple the parliament at the time had there hands full with the war. So they decided to send the two the military branch, that was the fatal blow to the old parliament," said Yamada.

"So if that was a fatal blow to the parliament that means… wait…are you telling me the head generals were in this too!"

"Yep it turns out money can be a powerful aspect for those with weak wills. So instead of punishing Kasugai they sent him with metals of honor, while the other man was put to death. By the time Fujino's trail was settled, the parliament was an utter mess. And you know without the people and their leaders-"

"People start to get desperate and look for any kind of source to survive in hard times meaning. The people and the parliament took in Kasugai Fujino's words like blind sheep," interrupted the cobalt haired woman.

"Yes and then all emergency powers were awarded to Kasugai and since then he has been on top."

_But that still doesn't explain why he has been in power even long after his term. _

"Thank you Yamada I want you to dig up some information about Homura pharmaceuticals and the link that Kasugai Fujino and Nagi Homura have with it."

"Sure thing little pup…Oh and don't worry about the price this is on the house."

"What really is the world coming to an end? That's not like you Yamada to do anything for free."

"Don't get use to it pup but lets just say your mothers legacy has influenced me to do something nice. I will call you with new information if I have any," said the older man before hanging up the phone. The cobalt haired woman made her way to the couch covering her left palm against her eyes while silently thinking to herself.

_Mother's legacy huh…_

Mean while the dark haired lieutenant in the midst of night was silently rummaging through the now empty desk. After carefully and stealth fully looking he smiled in content at the file.

"Yes I have found it!" whispered the dark haired lieutenant.

Shortly after Reito made his way to his car and soon was home. With great excitement Reito took a look at the document that he placed before himself. After momentarily looking over the document the dark haired man dropped the papers, Reito's mind in a strong state of shock.

_What is my fathers name doing on this document!_

* * *

Shizuru awoke to the smell of breakfast the sweet smell of French toast. _Natsuki's making French toast my favorite._ The tawny haired woman made her way down stairs to see the love of her life gently setting the table. Shizuru couldn't help but notice the fluid motion that her lover produced with each action.

_**She would be a great wife now wouldn't she?**_

_Kiyohime what do you want!_

_**Oh I don't want anything, but to remind you of your little problem. So… how are you going to tell her?**_

_I will never tell her besides its not like we have been extremely intimate as of late. Besides we have bigger problems to worry about._

_**Yes there is that problem with **__**Kasugai**_. _**Well I'm here to tell you keep on your toes because I feel like something ominous is coming and I do not like it.**_

_Ara since when have you became so helpful Kiyohime; Most of the time we usually fight._

_**We usually do but that woman Natsuki; she's a good kid isn't she.**_

_Yes she is._

After setting the table Natsuki looked up to see her lover standing in the kitchen door way with a glazed look in her crimson eyes. The cobalt haired woman gently made her way towards Shizuru and planted a light but gentle kiss on her lovers cheek; signaling the crimson eyed woman out of her conversation with her other half.

"Were you talking to Kiyohime Shizuru," asked Natsuki while making her way to the stove.

"Hai I was… wait… how do you know when Kiyohime is present?"

"Well I may be your girlfriend, but before we met I was and still am a doctor. So in being that I'm still very observant."

"Ara it seems like everyone is observant this morning," said Shizuru while sitting down.

"Oh how so love?"

"Well Kiyohime came to me and warned me about something she said that something is coming," said Shizuru before lightly sipping her tea.

"Can you tell Kiyohime thanks for the insight," said the cobalt haired woman.

"Ara is my Natsuki starting to love Kiyohime over me," said Shizuru in a playful tone.

"NO... i-it's not like that," said Natsuki with an embarrassing blush. Shortly after the playfulness died down Natsuki placed her hand over her lovers, while looking into Shizuru's crimson irises.

"No matter what happens Shizuru I will always love you. That is why I have to tell you. I talked to one of my contacts last night and he is digging up some information on your father; I just feel that it's best that I tell you what's going on."

"I'm all ears my Natsuki," said Shizuru while lightly squeezing her lovers hand.

* * *

_**An: Well folks here is another chapter I hope you can see the whole plan that's going on. I wanted to add a little drama to the story since my partner KENSHIN'S MATE tends to lack that ability sometimes. Please review more people it helps the writing process much easier.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Kuga I have some information for you, it is very interesting information on a certain lieutenant," said Yamada. _

_**Later:**__ "That can't be that just cant!"_


	15. Searching Part 2

_**War within a Breath**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation and child abuse NOT sexual I'm not cruel like that anyway here's the story isn't going to be pretty.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

* * *

_A dream within a dream_

* * *

"So that's all of the information that you have so far," asked the tawny haired woman. "Yeah Shizuru it is but I can't believe that this is how things have worked with our government. Also the thought of them hurting you and other young soldiers is just…just sickening!"

Shizuru took her lover in a tight embrace trying to calm the cobalt haired woman.

"Suki please don't worry we will figure this out as you said Yamada's working on the case right?" the tawny haired woman watched as her lover shook her head timidly. "I-I just don't want anyone to get hurt and that means you too Shizuru," said Natsuki looking up into her lovers eyes once more. Soon the phone rang taking them out of each others blissful silence.

"Hello this Dr. Natsuki Kuga speaking," answered the cobalt haired woman.

"It's me Yamada."

"Yes Yamada what's up?"

"Kuga I have some information for you, it is very interesting information on a certain lieutenant," said Yamada.

"Really hold on let me put you on speaker phone because Shizuru's here to listen." After saying that Natsuki pressed the button to speaker phone to where the braided-haired man could speak, and listen.

"Ara hello Yamada-san it's nice to hear from you today. I hear good talk from Natsuki that you are the best extractor in the underground," said Shizuru with a smile.

_Shizuru has come a long way from who she was. It seems like last week she was a closed book but now that's not the case. Well its time to stop day dreaming._

"Well I'm assuming that Natsuki has told you the information that I came up with Shizuru?"

"Hai Natsuki has told me everything."

"Good now on to the hard stuff Shizuru do you know a lieutenant by the name of Reito Kanzaki?"

"Yes I do he's my lieutenant and cousin I don't understand the meaning behind this please explain," said Shizuru with furrowed eyebrows laced in confusion.

"I am going to explain General Fujino, but can you tell me if you know; how Seigo Kanzaki died?"

"Well I remember he worked with my father in the first war and died in battle and he was my uncle."

"I see well I hate to break the news to you but Seigo Kanzaki did not die in the heat of battle," said Yamada. "What does this have to do with anything Yamada start making sense!" screamed Natsuki into the phone.

"Calm down pup now do you remember I told you the solider that was paid to buy all of those toxins from the black market Natsuki? It turns out that the man that did the deed was none other then Seigo Kanzaki."

"Wait so if you're saying that uncle Seigo **my** uncle was put up to do this. So his death on the battle field never really existed!" said Shizuru now with clenched teeth.

"So what you told me before Yamada about the other solider being put to death, are you saying that Shizuru's uncle that was put to death?

"Yes the higher ups told the Kanzaki family that he died in battle. Shortly after that…"

"Reito's mother died," finished Shizuru.

"To put a long story short, your father Shizuru set up his own brother; it turns out that Reito's mother had a rare blood disease and needed money for the treatment. So with a child and a dying wife and money from a soldier's salary not being enough. Seigo took to the only thing that was offered to him."

"T-this cant be true you're lying Yamada!"

"No Natsuki he's not this is…something that I would expect from my father," said Shizuru with tears in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry ladies that you had to find out this way," said Yamada.

"I-it's alright Yamada we knew this path lead to a lot of untold truths and I was prepared for the best and the worst," said Shizuru looking down at the floor below her.

"Well I have some addition information hopefully this will work out. There's a new guy on the scene that is trying to revive the parliament, no names have been mentioned but keep your eyes and ears out."

"We will thank you again Yamada," said Natsuki before hanging up.

Soon the two lovers were left with a blank spot in their hearts, and a mind full of questions in their head.

Slamming his fist into the cold hardwood table Reito looked at the documents that were spread before him.

"That can't be that just cant!" The dark haired man placed his hands onto his face and let out a wail of anger and sadness.

"Reito's not answering his phone," said Shizuru with a defeated sigh.

"So what do we do Shizuru how do we tell Reito what happened and I'm really worried," said Natsuki. The tawny haired woman walked up to her lover and quickly embracing Natsuki with everything she had. "Tell me love what is bothering you."

"It's just that Reito and you are family and comrades, and if we tell him that your father set up his father and led him to his death. It's just that I don't know if he will blame you."

"I worry about that also Natsuki, but if there is anything I learned from you. It is to show kindness to your lovers and friends despite the tides that may come."

"You are right Shizuru it seems like all we can do is hope and pray for the best."

* * *

_**An: There you have it people. Well I don't know what's going on but there have been no reviews lately and makes me sad but oh well I'm just going to move on to the next chapter.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Yamada can you check on some background for Homura pharmaceuticals."_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	16. Embrace You Tight Part 1

_**War within a Breath**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation and child abuse NOT sexual I'm not cruel like that anyway here's the story isn't going to be pretty.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

* * *

_Thy Dying Light _

* * *

"Any new information Nagi," said Kasugai in a cold emotionless voice.

"No there has been no new information, although it seems like someone has sliced through my records. All I know is that they are very skilled at slicing through government information it could be someone on the inside," said the white haired man.

"Get to the bottom of it if those records get to out enemies we are through. Also with the up coming war the trader that is leaking out information will be weeded out. Right now I have to focus on keeping those fools in central happy."

"Yes sir," said Nagi before making his way out of the large office.

"Also before you go Nagi, I have a special assignment for you," said Kasugai with an evil glint in his cold crimson eyes.

Natsuki awoke to the sound of the door bell ringing, slowly but surely leaving her lovers side Natsuki got up to the silence the source of loudness. The cobalt haired woman opened the door to a white haired man along with two uniformed soldiers.

"Hello I am Admiral Nagi Homura of the Amestrian fleet, but you can call me Dr. Homura," said the white haired man while holding his hand out to shake. Natsuki eyed the open hand suspiciously before taking the hand in her own.

"May I ask you what your doing here Doctor," asked Natsuki. "Well Kuga-san I would like to discuss those matters inside if you don't mind," said Nagi with a light smirk. Not wanting to cause a disturbance Natsuki let the three men in towards the living room.

_These men have guns and but by the looks of them they mean business, I have to wake Shizuru. If they catch us then we are done for! I have to find a way to wake Shizuru._

"Do you know why we are here Kuga-san?"

"No I don't know why, I was told that there was to be an inspection but I was not expecting it so early," said Natsuki in a firm tone.

"We are here for an inspection Kuga-san but not the kind of inspection you calculated out," said Nagi in an equally firm tone.

"Then what business **do you** have here admiral I hope it's not to harass **my** doctor," said Shizuru coming down the stairs in uniform. "Why of course not General we are here to inspect your physical health," said Nagi with a sly smirk.

"Not to be rude admiral but I am in perfect condition Kuga-san has all my health records both physical and mental," said Shizuru looking over to Natsuki.

"Well due to your safety we hid your personal records from Kuga-san."

"What records are you talking about doctor I have all of Shizuru's records," said Natsuki in a frustrated tone.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you do know that Shizuru isn't exactly a **normal **woman," said Nagi looking solely at Natsuki.

"Admiral you are over stepping your boundaries," said Shizuru with a low growl. Natsuki watched as Shizuru's bangs over shadowed her eyes hiding her evident anger that was beginning to rise.

"Well I have to let **your **doctor know what you are," said Nagi.

"Doctor you are disrupting my patient choose your words wisely or else leave," said Natsuki while rubbing her lovers back as reassurance. "I'm sorry to say this Kuga-san but your request is denied you must know this in order to complete Shizuru's file."

"I bet your wondering why a woman like Shizuru would have such sharp skills as a solider, never have we seen a power from a woman like this. But calling Shizuru a woman would be an understatement; for she is a she-male of sorts or as one would call it futunari meaning that she has the power to make children also possesses a-"

"Shut up Nagi!"

"Hold your tongue General I'm not done talking!"

"Do you want to know the wonderful part about this Dr. Kuga?"

"What could be wonderful about what you are saying Nagi!"

"The wonderful part is that she was born that way, truly that was a sign from Kami above the ultimate form of anatomy!" Natsuki looked to the ground were she saw her lovers hands on top of her head as though she was in pain shortly she could hear her lovers light pleas of stop.

"I'm going to say this once and **only **fucking once admiral leave else I'll make you leave," said Natsuki with piercing emerald eyes full of anger.

"As you wish but I'm going to leave you with a little something," said Nagi before sliding a manila folder across the small coffee table. Shortly after the Nagi and his men made there way to the door but not before hearing the white haired mans voice once again.

"Well that conducts out inspection for today," said Nagi with a huge smirk plastered on his face. While walking down stairs to the awaiting limo the white haired man smirked before speaking to his men.

"If I didn't believe it for a second there, I thought I heard the crimson wolfs voice," said Nagi before motioning the driver to drive off. As soon as Natsuki closed the front door she heard a crash from the living room, with fear rising in her belly Natsuki rushed to see the crimson haired woman who was punching a near by wall.

"Shizuru stop this please!" said Natsuki before grabbing her lover in an attempt to restrain her. "Don't touch me Natsuki don't touch me else I'll…" "Else you'll kill me I don't think you will Shizuru; you know it because you know I love you no matter what you are!"

The crimson eyed general stopped her thrashing within the arms of her lover before slowly sinking to the ground with her. Shizuru felt her eye lids grow heavy as she soon settled into a light sleep.

"It's alright Shizuru just let go I'm here for you love," whispered Natsuki while stroking her lovers bangs.

Shortly after Shizuru dialed her cell hone to a familiar number, the phone rang once before a familiar voice was placed on the line.

"Hey pup what's up," said Yamada.

"Hey Yamada we got a surprise visit from Nagi himself," said Natsuki in a firm tone. Shortly after Natsuki told Yamada of the encounter with Nagi. "It seems like they are playing hard ball, but little do they know hard ball is my specialty."

"Yamada can you check the background for Homura pharmaceuticals?"

"Well certainly it's time that we show them that if you mess with one wolf, you mess with the whole pack," said Yamada with a smirk.

* * *

_**AN: Well there you have it folks review it helps me to move the story faster. Now the thing with Shizuru being a she-male I had that idea for a while but I didn't know how to add it in the story, but now I have found a way.**_

**Preview:** "Did you kill him did you kill my father!"

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	17. Embrace You Tight Part 2

_**War within a Breath**_

_**Sorry I was tried when I wrote this.  
**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

* * *

_Face to face_

* * *

"Hey I see your up," said Natsuki who was now in the bed with her crimson-eyed lover. Shizuru looked up at her lover with confusion laced in her eyes, shortly after crimson met emerald. Natsuki soon found herself cupping her lover's cheeks and planting a light but subtle kiss on her lips.

"I-I don't understand why are you still here why didn't you leave me you should of left me!"

"I'm sorry Shizuru, I'm not leaving not now not ever," said Natsuki. "Why aren't you leaving I'm not a full woman I'm a freak that's why every woman has left me because what I am," said Shizuru looking down at the bed sheets below her.

"You think I'm going to leave you because of that I love you too much to leave you. Believe me you have helped me discover myself so don't be afraid to show yourself to me Shizuru."

"I remembered when I came from the hospital I know most kids don't remember when they born, but I do. I remember my father looking at me with such disgust like I was revolting. So in order to live up to his expectations I followed him and his orders along with my hate for him he made me a monster, but I have also made myself one too."

"Shizuru your not a monster your mine and I'm not letting you go, so don't worry about it no need to explain," said Natsuki getting up and heading to the door.

"I don't understand how you could accept this so easily I'm a…futunari!"

"Well that means children for us in the future," said Natsuki with smile before walking down stairs.

"C-Children," said Shizuru with a smile slowly creeping on her face.

_Children Natsuki wants our children this woman surely is a saint. We have to make it up to her Shizuru we just have to…_

Shizuru came downstairs to see her lover making breakfast; Shizuru hugged her lover from behind.

"You feeling better now," said Natsuki while scrambling the eggs in the pan.

"Hai I feel much better," said Shizuru resting her head on her lovers back shoulder.

Shortly after the two sat down to eat when the phone snapped them out of there retrieve, Natsuki went over to pick up the phone and was greeted by none other then Tate.

"Hello Natsuki," said Tate.

"Hello Tate what's going on?"

"Well I have some news for you earlier this morning I was visited by two soldiers of the state. They started to ask questions about you and they also had reported that a solider named Reito has been reported as A-wall."

"Reito's gone missing? What do you mean?"

"I don't know I was told by the two that he was seen a couple of nights ago sneaking through admiral Nagi's files. They haven't charged him yet but they wanted to bring him in for questioning," said Tate.

"I don't know why he could have done something like that I don't think that Reito's like that at all," said Natsuki in a worried tone.

"Last time I talked to him he was in a daze he mumbled something to me about his father. Look Natsuki whatever it is your planning I want you to be careful, I don't want to know all of the details but I'm going to help you find Reito."

"Thank you Tate you don't know what a big help this is to us," said Natsuki.

"Yeah, yeah let's just hope we don't do something we regret," said Tate pinching the bridge of his nose. "Wait, there's just one more thing that I have to ask you Tate. Do you… love Reito?"

For the first time the blonde haired doctor felt his mouth turn dry, leaving nothing but one simple answer from his lips.

"Yes I do love him; I'm not expecting you to understand… it's just…that…I have to find him."

"It's alright Tate I understand don't worry we'll find him," said Natsuki before hanging up the phone.

Natsuki made her way back to the kitchen to tell her lover the news, Shizuru looked in shock at the news. "It seems like Reito found out about his father, but the problem is where to find Reito and what is he going to do next."

"Damn I should have never involved Reito in this," said Natsuki in a hurt tone. "It's alright Natsuki you didn't know nether did I we are going to find Reito."

_But the big question is where to start._

* * *

Kasugai once again sat at his desk looking over the paper work that was sprawled on his desk. It wasn't until an unfamiliar sound approached his door casing him to slightly look up. "I've been waiting for you lieutenant Kanzaki, have a seat," said Kasugai with a smile.

"Spare me the crap Kasugai; I know that you know what I have done. Sending your flunkies after me wasn't your smartest move it has just given me more evidence to put you away. Now I want to know did you kill my father?" Reito looked to see a cold look plastered upon Kasugai's face but no answer made its way to his lips.

"Did you kill him did you kill my father!"

"If you must know yes I did I offered that fool a job, but he couldn't deliver. When we were caught I told him I could get him out but that fool refused he was a cancer that needed to immediately be eliminated," said Kasugai in a cold hard tone.

"You bastard I'll kill you," said Reito before lunging him self forward. Reito ran forward with his fist cocked in the air but the punch was soon met by air.

_Where did he go surely he can't be that fast._

"Are you looking for me," said Kasugai who was standing right behind the lieutenant. Reito's arm was met with a strong force that nearly snapped his arm the force sent him flying towards the desk where Kasugai once resided.

_What? That punch was so fast and powerful I could barely block it in time? _

"I bet your wondering why you could barely block in time, well one thing I can say is experience that is what separates us. You're a lieutenant and I am chief of state army and I have seen hell its self, before your father's family adopted me. I have seen my family killed before my eyes I have been tortured beaten and starved for you to compare your skills and level to mine is a fool's errand boy."

"Whether my father and you are blood or not he still was your bother and that still was my father. Skill or no skill I'm here for his honor and to reclaim it." Shortly after a group of soldiers with guns loaded, busted in the office surrounding the black haired man.

"Well think before you start reclaiming honor, you need to think of the consequences of your actions. Let's see you have a friend that goes by the name of let's see Yuuichi Tate surely you don't want him in this?"

"Shut your mouth he's got nothing to do with this!"

"Well he will have all the reason to be involved. So I would suggest that you just give up now because **I** always win," said Kasugai in a menacing voice. "Now guards arrest him and charge him with treason and conspiracy to murder an official of the state military." Soon the dark haired lieutenant was placed in hand cuffs and was taken away leaving the crimson eyed general to himself.

_The stage is set now… all there's left is for you to play it. Come out come out where ever you are Shizuru._

* * *

_**AN: well here's another chapter for you guys I hope its good enough for you hopefully this story will becoming to an end but I don't know when that will so yeah just go along with it please and send reviews they help.**_

_**Preview: **__"Natsuki, Shizuru they took Reito away."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	18. The two Himes Part 1

_**War within a Breath**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

* * *

_Heart to Heart_

* * *

Later in the afternoon Shizuru picked up the phone to hear from a frantic Yamada. The crimson-haired woman's heart swelled in her chest at the alarming tone that Yamada's voice contained. It took the all of the courage in the tawny-haired woman's body to answer the phone. Shizuru looked back to Natsuki who was now standing in the kitchen.

"Yamada what's wrong are you alright," said Shizuru in an equally panicked voice.

"Natsuki, Shizuru they took Reito away." Shizuru almost felt the phone crack beneath her hands, due to the surging anger that she felt bolting beneath her veins. Natsuki noticed her lovers eyes change as she knew Kiyohime was once again to the surface.

"Who took Reito and what happened," said Shizuru in a menacing tone.

"It seems like Reito confronted Kasugai about his father. How Reito found the information is by apparently sneaking into Nagi's office and he was supposedly spotted," said Yamada.

"What happened next," said Shizuru between gritted teeth.

"A few days later Reito confronted your father, from the sounds the secretary heard and witnessed apparently there was a fight. From what sources say Reito came out all bloody and beaten with six of your father's best armed guards."

"Thank you for telling me Yamada," said Shizuru before hanging up the phone. Natsuki rushed over to Shizuru in hopes to calm her lover down, the next move that was made shocked the emerald-eyed lover. Natsuki looked over to see Shizuru smiling, before speaking to her lover.

"Shizuru what's wrong why are you smiling?"

"This is his game he wants me to come over there and I will come I will play his game," said Shizuru.

"No that's what he wants you to do he wants you gone please don't do this Shizuru! We can find another way to get Reito," said Natsuki with tears in her eyes. _I can't stand to see Natsuki like this I have to calm her down. _Shizuru turned to her lover and gently rubbed the tears from her lover's eyes before placing a light kiss on the emerald-eyed woman's forehead.

"Natsuki do you trust me?"

"Yes you know I trust you more then anything," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Well I have a plan," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Tomoe I need you to check on the records on Shizuru," said Kasugai. Shortly after Tomoe came back with a white folder and a disarrayed look on her face. Kasugai looked up to see the look on his secretary's face.

"What is it Tomoe?"

"I just got word that Shizuru was checked out of Fuuka State Psychiatric Hospital last week. Also this letter arrived this morning for you it doesn't say who it's from," said Tomoe before putting the letter on his desk.

"You are dismissed," said Kasugai before opening the letter to read the contents inside.

_Hello Kasugai or shall I say father by this time you should be receiving news that I have been checked out of Fuuka Hospital. It seems like I have completed the program, but what I'm really writing to tell you is that I know of the injustices that you have inflicted on Reito, his father and me. I'm here to ask you to let Reito go and stop your campaign if you do not then I will have no choice but to expose you for the monster you are._

_From, _

_Shizuru_

_P.s. Check the twelve o' clock news._

Kasugai looked over to the clock and saw that it was twelve, Kasugai flipped to the local news channel to see six men in hand cuffs with towels over their heads. Kasugai looked to see flashing cameras from reporters of all channels and stations.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have some disturbing news it seems due to an inside in formant, six state guards have been arrested for corruption, extortion, and murder. It has been said that these men are apart of Kasugai's elite guard. Even though nothing has been decided on the fate of these six men here's what Kaiji Sakomizu adviser of the new parliament has to say," said the reporter.

"_We here open an investigation of the Fuuka state military we will discover this corruption and we will return power to the people," said Kaiji._

"These men are currently being question by local authorities of the new parliament. There seems to be speculation that there is corruption within the Fuuka state military the investigation will continue over the course of time. This is Kenji Korosaki reporting from channel 5 news."

Soon a loud crash was heard Tomoe ran in to see a broken television, and an enraged Kasugai with bloody knuckles.

"Chief what's going on? Are you alright?" said Tomoe in a worried voice.

"Get Nagi on the fucking phone now!"

"But, sir you're han-"

"I SAID GET NAGI ON THE PHONE NOW YOU BITCH!" Fearing for her life the secretary ran to get the phone and transferred Nagi on phone. "Did you see the news Nagi! That little bitch informed the news! And now that ass of a man Kaiji Sakomizu knows now that gives Kazuya Kurauchi a chance to take over!"

"Now calm down Chief I'll take care of it, now how about Reito you know Shizuru did this to get him back," said Nagi on the phone. "I know that you idiot she sent me a letter and Shizuru checked out of the hospital check the hospital records and put that she's a-wall," said Kasugai.

"Alright then should I put in a capture list for all the other soldiers and tell them capture Shizuru alive," said the white-haired admiral.

"Yes tell them to capture her alive because she will be dead after I'm through with her," said Kasugai in a menacing voice.

"It will be done Chief also word of the advice watch your anger levels, I don't want Kurohime to make me replace another secretary," said Nagi with a sick laugh before hanging up the phone.

_I will destroy Kiyohime along with Shizuru!_

* * *

_**AN: Well here you go fans we are getting to some important parts to the story and I felt that now was a good time to introduce some new characters. Now as for Kurohime you will know her involvement and it will all connect with Kiyohime but be patient folks.**_

_**Preview: **__"They listed me as A-wall," said Shizuru._

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	19. The Two Himes Part 2

_**War within a Breath**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

* * *

_Waiting for Light and Darkness_

* * *

Shizuru looked out of the window her crimson eyes trying to look up to the top of the enormous skyscrapers, but only to meet the blaring brightness of the suns rays. "So how does it feel to be a free woman now?" said the cobalt-haired woman while driving.

"Well if you would have asked me that question over six months ago, I would have told you something completely opposite of now. But to make a long answer short it feels great… it really does" said the crimson-eyed woman with a small smile.

This jester did not go unnoticed by Natsuki, in an attempt to comfort her lover. The sable-haired woman grabbed her lover's hand lightly rubbing her thumb along her lover coarse knuckles, without looking Shizuru instinctively tightened her grip on her lover's hand.

"Don't worry koi we are going to get Reito out, and this nightmare is going to be over," said Natsuki while turning into the parking a lot of the hospital. "I know my love I'm waiting for this to end now also, but now we have bigger fish to fry," said Shizuru looking at the hospital.

_Sure brings back memories huh?_

_What do you want Kiyohime here to laugh at my existence as a useless mortal?_

_On the contrary little zuru I'm actually here to let you know that __**she's **__out and not to happy not that she ever was. _

_So what Kiyohime we go through this every time __**she**__ finds a way get out, and besides she's just as crazy as __**you **__to boot__**.**_

_I object to those false accusations not all of my family and kin are crazy._

_Yeah if you count the mass murders your father committed, the near death beatings your mother inflicted to her own servants, and don't get me started on you and that sister._

_How do you know? It's not like you have a time line._

_K__amakura period, Muromachi, Edo, Meiji, Taisho, Sho-_

_Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! You mean you have been keeping track on me this long?_

_Well yeah you and your sister have been plaguing the Fujino family for that long! _

_All I can say is sorry Shizuru._

_I know you don't mean it Kiyohime._

_I know well I'll see ya later tell that sexy woman of yours I said hi._

_Like hell I will._

Shortly Shizuru was brought to her senses; the tawny- haired woman looked over to see Natsuki sitting in the driver's seat reading. Shizuru wondered how long her lover was there and worry seemed to come over the veteran solider.

"Natsuki how long were you waiting I'm sorry," said Shizuru with worry in her crimson irises.

"No there's not need to worry, I called Tate and told him we are going to be a little late. So what did Kiyohime say is it anything bad?"

"Well she told me to tell you hi. Well besides that nothing else to report," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Shizuru you're closing yourself to me again. Now I'm going ask you again to tell me what happened," said Natsuki in a stern tone. Knowing that she couldn't fool Natsuki, Shizuru decided to give into her lover's request. "I'm going to explain this to you, but let's get inside and talk to Tate," said Shizuru with a smile.

Soon the two lovers were in the blonde-haired doctor's office, the two were greeted by none other then Tate himself.

"Nice to see you again Natsuki," said Tate before engulfing Natsuki in a hug which Natsuki gladly returned. A small shock of jealousy rang through the crimson-haired woman's heart, as she saw the two it wasn't until she looked over to the blonde-haired man.

"Its nice to see you again Fujino-san I hope you are feeling well," said Tate with a smile.

"Yes I'm feeling quite alright," said Shizuru with a smile.

"I hope you three don't mind an extra guest," said a familiar voice as they entered the office.

"I knew you would come Yamada you old dog," said Natsuki walking over to the door to greet the long haired man.

"So this is the lovely Shizuru you have been telling me about Natsuki? You're right Natsuki when you said she was beautiful and she is a bit handsome if I do say so myself," said Yamada with a smile grin.

"Yamada don't say that!"

"Well it's the truth and besides it came from your mouth," said Yamada with a smirk. Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention Tate gestured Yamada to pull up a seat. "Now that everyone's well and aquatinted. I want to know what's been happening and what are we going to do about it," said Tate.

After hearing the story Tate sat back with his eyes wide with shock his mouth dry never in his life as a doctor has he encountered a story like this. "So what are we going to do? I mean you're talking about going up against the state military here," said Tate.

"Well it's simple really I learned this from experience and in military school. All you have to do is take out the core players or support and feed the enemy all the information that is available," said Shizuru.

"So the news report from the other day with the soldiers that was all set up by you Shizuru?"

"Yes Tate-san it was the only ones that know of my fathers dark secrets are me and Nagi. There is defiantly no chance that Nagi is going side with us, he is just as guilty as my father for his crimes," said Shizuru.

"You may not believe me but one of my friends that is a doctor. Well he works closely with Nagi has told me some information about Kasugai. My informant said that something strange has been happening to Kasugai, he reported to me that your father has been talking to himself in his office. That's not all I heard I heard more money has been pulled so Kasugai can part take in these "check ups" all I know is that something's not right," said Tate.

"All we have to do is check. Yamada can you do the job?" asked Natsuki.

"Yea I can security's going to be extra tight since the news incident. If there's something I have learned from Kasugai's rule when he's in danger of being discovered his defense rises," said Yamada.

"I got it Yamada did you bring in your laptop?" asked Shizuru.

"Already ahead of ya," said Yamada setting up the equipment. Shortly after the equipment was set up Shizuru got on the computer Natsuki looked in confusion as she watched her lover. "Shizuru what exactly are you looking for?"

"Well I'm looking for some information on myself I have a strange feeling that something happened," said Shizuru while rubbing the bottom her chin.

"Wow Shizuru how did you get to a government site like that I thought that was private information only," said Tate.

"Back when I was in training the all grave us soldiers an id number and the website. The website was strictly for us soldiers to use it gave us information personally and sometimes about others," said Shizuru.

"That's amazing Shizuru. I can see everyone that's in listed right now that's one hell of a database," said Yamada.

"Something's not right I can't believe this," said Shizuru in disbelief.

"What's wrong Shizuru," asked Natsuki in panic.

"They listed me as A-wall," said Shizuru. Everyone looked in shock as they looked at the computer screen there the information stood as clear as day. A small giggle escaped Shizuru's lips earning a look of confusion from the group members in the room.

"What's so funny Shizuru?" said Yamada.

"Well my father of course he thinks that this is going to lure me out. Lucky for him I planned way ahead of him," said Shizuru with a smirk. "What does this all mean and how did you plan ahead Shizuru?" asked Tate.

"I know exactly how she did it. You see when you list into the state military they take control over every aspect of your life. From clothes, to hair, to banking information, health and most of all location the government controls it all. But, you Fujino-san you pulled the opposite you put away your money in another account and concealed your banking information?"

"You're right Yamada-san. When I was little girl I was going to use that money when I got old enough to escape from my father, but over time I forgot about it until now," said Shizuru.

"So it sat there and accumulated," said Tate.

"That's good to know I was wondering how you two were going to take care of yourselves. It's totally obvious that you can't go back home Natsuki I'm sure that people are watch the place non stop," said Yamada.

"Home… that's it! Why didn't I think of it sooner?" said Shizuru out loud. Suddenly Natsuki was lifted off of her feet and lightly spun around by her lover, after being put down the cobalt-haired woman looked up at her lover in confusion.

"Home what do you mean by home? What's going on Shizuru," asked Natsuki.

"Natsuki remember that thing I was going to tell you about earlier?" asked Shizuru. Shizuru watched as her lover nodded to confirm what she was saying.

"Before I start people I must ask do any of you know the legend of Kurohime and Kiyohime,"asked Shizuru.

* * *

_**AN: well that's it for this chapter please review folks its going to help me to finish this. As for Terms of Endearment I'm going to have those chapter reedited so it's easier to read if anyone wants to read a second time around lol. Also too the time periods are times and periods in japans history.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Kurohime and Kiyohime are not just spirits long ago they were something more then that… they were human."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	20. The Two Himes Part 3

_**War within a Breath**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

* * *

_Equal Exchange of Hearts_

* * *

_**Last Time:**_ _"Before I start people I must ask do any of you know the legend of Kurohime and Kiyohime," asked Shizuru._

"Yes I believe we all have heard of the legend, but isn't that a folk lore. The bigger question is what do we do to stop your father Shizuru? I mean he's between the border of chaos and destruction and there's no stopping him," said Tate.

"Calm down Tate in order for you to understand the present Tate, you must understand the past no matter how far it is," said Yamada. "I agree with Yamada Tate. I believe that this has something to do with Kasugai and his actions," said Natsuki before turning to smile at Yamada who gladly returned the jester.

"Alright I'll listen, but just know this I'm not too good with folk lore legends," said Tate while crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, everyone has heard the legend of Kiyohime and Kurohime? I'm assuming that everyone has heard the feudal tale that these sisters were once the symbol of hope, peace, and tranquility," said Shizuru.

The crimson-eyed woman watched as everyone in the office nodded their heads in agreement to her question. A short pregnant silence was casted before the tawny-haired woman spoke again.

"If you have heard those stories they are wrong. The two princesses are both murders they cause destruction, chaos and tyranny," said Shizuru in a dark voice.

"Wait if that's true then what the schools have been teaching us is wrong? And, besides aren't they just spirits?" said Natsuki with anger plastered on her face.

"Yes the school system and any other forms of information about Kiyo and Kurohime are wrong. It was purposely done to hide the truth," said tawny-haired woman.

"But why would someone do this?"

"To hide the truth Tate that's why," said Yamada.

"You see Kurohime and Kiyohime are not just spirits long ago they were something more then that… they were human."

"Human! Explain Shizuru," said Natsuki in shock.

"In the beginning Kiyohime and Kurohime once took their places as goddess's. As time and space progressed Kiyohime and Kurohime grew tired of their post and reincarnated into human form they were born to the Fujiwara clan. As you know the Fujiyama clan was the ruling clan of Japan at the time. The two girls grew as humans until they were of legal age to wed and take place in the Fujiyama clan this information was of course hidden of all outsiders accept the Fujino clan. Kiyohime being the oldest was to be wedded off first so instead of being afraid of her reasonability she accepted it with great honor and fell in love with the man that she was betrothed to. That was the last fleeting happiness that Kiyohime was able to grasp. Unable to accept this Kurohime was thrown into a fit of madness. In a jealous rage Kurohime casted a spell on the whole Fujiyama clan. The once loving mother that raised them with so much kindness and love soon turned into a monster killing her servants and other help. Shortly after strange things started to occur through out Japan wars started to spring up, people began to kill without thought all of this due to Kurohime's influence. Soon word reached Kiyohime who was away to make the final preparations with her betrothed's family soon Kiyohime learned of the horrors her mother and father committed. So doing the only thing she could she went back to the Fujiyama clan."

"Wait so what does this have to do with the Fujino's?" asked Tate.

"I was getting to that Tate," said Shizuru. "You see Fujino-clan at that time were not just nobles or lords they were also a clan of priestesses and priest. So, sensing that something was wrong they followed Kiyohime as she returned to the Fujiyama clan. When Kiyohime made it the Fujiyama clan's estate she welcomed with a chaos like no other. The once decorated walls of the Fujiyama castle were now painted with the blood of her mother and father. After seeing the carnage that lay before her Kiyohime prepared to make her way to were her lover resided, but she was met by the Fujino-clan who revealed to her the murderer of her parents. Kiyohime heart filled with a sadness that was beyond repair in a desperate attempt to save the only thing she held dear Kiyohime made her way back to her betrothed only to find him dead at the hands of her own sister Kurohime. Filled with rage and sadness Kiyohime engaged in battle with Kurohime, due to there nature as goddesses there powers started to remerge causing great strain on the land. In order to keep the peace all of the Fujino priest and priestesses gathered to seal the two goddesses as a result nearly the entire Fujino clan was wiped out due to the sealing of Kiyohime and Kurohime. But, of course everything comes with a price."

"When you say everything comes with a price you mean-"

"The old generation has to die so the new generation can take over to conclude this tale. Before Kiyohime went to fight she talked to the Fujino-clan and she told them to seal both her and Kurohime. At the cost of sealing herself and Kurohime the clan sealing them would have to sacrifice the blood of there own. With that being said Kiyohime would be sealed to a vessel of Fujino blood and remain with them until the end of there life and then they would transfer from generation to generation. As for Kurohime she was to be sealed to eternal hell and while Kiyohime watched over to obtain the balance within the Fujino clan, which brings us to a whole new series of events that are to follow," said Shizuru with a smirk.

"Yeah that brings us to the ultimate weapons program. It's amazing how magic and science can come together," said Yamada before taking a swig of his drink.

"Yea I was told that you were apart of the testing for the UWP project when you were rolled in her Shizuru," said Tate.

"Yes I was and that is the new start to the new generation of chaos. So now that the past events have been told lets move the clock forward," said Shizuru with a smile.

* * *

_**An: Well that's it folks well I want to explain something's this story completely came from my head it wasn't planned like my other stories so I how you readers can keep up with my plot. If you cant send me a pm and ill clear up any confusion you may have.**_

_**Preview: **__"My father is the one who took Kurohime into his very body," said Shizuru._

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	21. Kyoto Part 1

_**War within a Breath**_

_**An: Sorry for any mistakes I was in a rush I'm having computer problems at the moment.**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

* * *

___If I could be more human _

* * *

_**Last time:**_ _"Yes I was and that is the new start to the new generation of chaos. So now that the past events have been told lets move the clock forward," said Shizuru with a smile._

"So that brings us to the ultimate weapons project. So what does that have to do with Kurohime and Kasugai," said Tate with a look of concern plastered upon his face.

"As the history books say I was the youngest woman to become a sergeant in the state military. With my father's term coming to an end he wanted to make sure that the war progressed so, he could stay in power. So, that's where the UWP came in. My father has always been interested in the Fujino family's history, and he has tried to use science to tie the bonds of the past and the future together. Being a Fujino himself he could never understand why the power of Kiyohime was never passed onto him. You see the powers of Kiyohime once awakened can only go the first born females of the Fujino family. For this reason my father became enraged and obsessed with obtaining the power of Kiyohime."

"So you mean to tell me that in the search of finding a way to gain Kiyohime's power he stumbled on Kurohime's power," said Natsuki.

"Yes he did," said Shizuru looking down at the floor in shame and disgust.

"So did he even gain the power of Kurohime?"

"Yes he did but, he did something far worse the just take her power," said the tawny-haired woman.

"What did he do Shizuru come on baby you can tell me," said Natsuki taking a hold of her lovers in hand in a jester to show her undying love.

"My father is the one who took Kurohime into his very body," said Shizuru.

There was a pregnant paused for the second time in the room that surrounded the four of them.

"That's not possible! Science isn't that advance no way you can forge a soul much less create one," said Tate in a state of panic.

"It is possible Tate I am living proof of that but, you see me merging with Kiyohime was a part of my birth rite. Just as it was my mother's rite and her mother's rite before me," said Shizuru.

"Yes you are right Fujino-san it is very possible. The duty of any family can be a stressful endeavor to any child."

The four adults looked to the door to see non other than Kazuya Kurauchi and Kaiji Sakomizu standing in the door way. Both men where dressed in the professional attire and carried a soothing yet wise presence about them.

"If you're worried about me arresting you Fujino-san I'm not here to do so," said Kazuya with a smile.

"Well if your not here to arrest anyone then what the hell are you here for?" said Yamada with a scowl on his face. "I am here to simply give my thanks. I know that it was you that sent in the information about your fathers men," said Kazuya.

"Well that's good I was hoping that we can meet in person. I guess my wish came sooner then I thought," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Yes I'm very glad I got to meet a true legend among legends."

Kazuya watched as the older woman's face turned grim with disgust.

"I am no legend Kurauchi-san I am nothing but a murder. I just feel like I should put a stop to my father's actions," said Shizuru in a firm tone. "Yes that we can agree on Shizuru. That's why I work night and day to restoration of the parliament. This brings me to my next proposition I have for you. I want you Shizuru to join the parliament as an official member to help shape this country."

Time came to a silent halt. Natsuki could feel her heart speed and the thought of her heart breaking.

_No! This can't be happening they are trying to take Shizuru away again! _Natsuki soon found herself snapped out of her thoughts by her lover's voice

"There was a time that would have accepted your offer but, I must kindly reject your offer. I have found the importance of life through my love for the people that have shown up in my life."

Kazuya looked at the tawny-haired woman and laughed earning a look of shock from the other members in the room. "Well Shizuru even though that wasn't the answer I was expecting from a legendary soldier such as yourself I can do nothing but except your answer regardless."

"Thank you for understanding Kurauchi-san," said Natsuki before taking a deep bow. The dark-haired man bowed his head in the same respect to show that he acknowledged the jester.

"Not to pry into your information, but I couldn't help but notice that you told the story Kurohime and Kiyohime," said Kazuya. The dark-haired man watched as the group nodded their heads in understanding.

"Well I have heard of the folk tale about those two and the ending was a happy one. I can only hope that you have your happy ending Fujino-san. If there's anything that you need please feel free to contact me," said Kazuya before handing out a white business card to the tawny-haired woman.

"We will be taking our leave," said Kaiji with a small smile before closing the door.

There was a short silence before Natsuki spoke up. "It's nice to have him on our side. But, what kind of solution can we come up with to stop Kurohime and your father," asked Natsuki. "Well we all have to take a trip to Kyoto I know someone that can hopefully show me the secrets to sealing both Kuro and Kiyohime away," said Shizuru.

"That's great and all but question. When are we going on this magical trip?" said Yamada sarcastically.

"Well since the drive is not far we can take the bullet train to Kyoto," said the tawny-haired woman. "But, wouldn't there be guards set up on every post," said Tate.

"No I don't think there will be any extra security. My father is expecting me to stand out not blend in with normal people."

"I think Shizuru's right. In addition Kasugai is also being controlled by Kurohime, and the news that he just received has probably thrown Kasugai into frenzy," said Natsuki.

"How can you be so sure?" said Tate.

"Well just because I'm on the run with the woman I love does not mean that I'm completely in the dark about the situation. I'm still a doctor that specializes in the mental health of soldiers."

"You make a good point I'll book the tickets we all will meet up at eight tomorrow, "said Tate. "I'll stay as the home base you'll need someone to monitor the states movements," said Yamada.

"Hai Yamada is right everyone take all necessary measures to keep your trail hidden we don't want to alert Nagi or Kasugai," said Shizuru.

_On towards Kyoto where it all started._

* * *

_**An: Well another chapter I can't say when I'll post up another chapter. But I'll try to post it up as much as possible since I don't have internet anymore.**_

_**Preview:**__ "The only way to control Kiyohime is by binding your soul to your true lover."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	22. Kyoto Part 2

_**War within a Breath**_

_**An: Sorry for any mistakes I was in a rush I'm having computer problems at the moment.**_

_**Warning: Some gore and self mutilation **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

* * *

_Silence through the fog_

* * *

The cobalt-haired woman tried to adjust her eye sight to see through the thick fog but failed miserably. Shizuru took a quick glance at her lover before looking straight at the road again a light smirk plastered on her face. A short silence hit the car before Natsuki spoke up.

"How is that you know how to drive and drive through this fog of all things," said Natsuki before once again putting her feet on the dashboard.

"Ara how could Natsuki ask such a question? I was taught to drive just like everyone else through training. Also since I was put into the military school it is mandatory to learn how to drive no matter what the conditions."

"Oh I see, also too I noticed that your eyes are unusually red Fujino-san could it be that you have some sort of night vision also?" asked Tate.

"Yes I do have something of the sort but, it's more like infrared vision."

"Wait isn't infrared vision only related to heat?"

"Yes it is Natsuki but the kind of vision I have allows me to both see heat and also cold areas and objects in the dead of night. Along with that I do share animalistic abilities also," said Shizuru.

"So, how do you know where this person lives you said it's been a long time since you seen this person," said Tate.

"I know I did say that but I know the way because Kiyohime is restoring my memories," said Shizuru. "That's good to know it would not be a good thing to get lost in this fog. The thing that puzzles me is that it wasn't foggy when we took the train over here," said Natsuki.

"Well scientifically we could be at the base of a mountain there's always fog at the base of a mountain," said Tate.

"Well thank you Bill Nie the science guy," said Natsuki before rolling her eyes.

"We are almost here I can sense it," said the darkened voice.

"Kiyohime your driving!" said both Natsuki and Tate at the same time. Kiyohime looked over to see the both passenger's backs against the car window and a look of fright plastered on there faces.

"You two can calm down now and yes I am driving. You know I was around when cars where first introduced so your safe with me," said Kiyohime.

"Oh y-yeah I remember now," said Natsuki before scratching her head in nervousness.

The nervousness died down and the three found there selves in front of a row of large temple stairs. The three climbed there way up to the top what laid before them was a large Japanese style house and along side it a large style temple. The cobalt-aired woman and the blonde-haired man looked up to see the name plate of the temple.

"Fujino shrine is there a family member that lives her Kiyohime," said Tate.

"Yes there is an old woman that lives her she is Shizuru's grandmother she has the secret to stopping both Kurohime and I," said Kiyohime. "Finally you have shown your presence Kiyohime?" said the unfamiliar voice from behind the fog.

Kiyohime looked to see three flaming talismans heading her way. With one swift kick Kiyohime deflected the talismans. "Ara it's nice to see that you're still up to par," said another voice with joyful mirth.

"It's not nice to hide only cowards hide," said Kiyohime between gritted teeth.

Natsuki watched with worry as her lover and unknown source fought. "What's wrong with her she's still in that kneeing position," said Tate. Natsuki's emerald eyes quickly scanned to Shizuru's right leg where she kicked the talismans. A blue flame emitted from her leg.

"Her leg it's on fire!"

"Stay back! This is my fight Natsuki I will crush this bitch's face in!"

"Such words it's true that you are the real Kiyohime. As much as I like to believe that you look pretty pathetic on the floor like that," said the mysterious voice. Shortly after the voice spoke two more talismans were thrown her way they where cut in half with quick speed by Kiyohime only to be met with an explosion sending the chestnut-haired woman flying on her back.

"Shizuru Kiyohime please don't die on me!"

Natsuki rushed over to the injured woman only to be met with a blue-haired woman with expressionless eyes. "So, you're the one that Shizuru's heart cares about how… interesting," said the mysterious voice.

"Yeah and what about it," shouted Natsuki to the mysterious woman. Natsuki heard the sound of faint laughter come from the mysterious blue-haired woman before she spoke once again. "I see well did Kiyohime or Shizuru tell you about the countless lives that were taken in the war. No one was left or spared any quarter Shizuru and Kiyohime killed them all men, women and children. So, I ask you this Kuga-san how can you love a monster like that?"

_She killed women and children…oh no Shizuru._

Natsuki slowly looked over to the woman who was now on her feet her crimson-eyes filled with mixtures of emotions that shown as clear as the warmest summer day. Emerald-eyes peered into crimson only to find one single emotion before answering the blue-haired woman again.

"I can love someone like her because she is not a monster. Now I have a question for you?" Natsuki watched as the blue-haired woman nodded for her to continue. "If Shizuru or Kiyohime is a monster can they show guilt?"

The twenty-three year old woman stood silently as she waited for an answer. "That's a pretty self explanatory answer. The answer is no a monster cannot show guilt," said the blue-haired woman. "Well then Shizuru is not a monster. I have been with her everyday for this past year and she shows guilt everyday of her life. I see the guilt on her face and I have seen how it has eaten away at her heart. Look we are here to see somebody to correct the wrongs that have been done so please let us speak to the head of the house-hold."

"Well cann-" Just as the blue-haired woman opened her mouth to speak she was interrupted by the sound of another voice. "That's enough Miyu you have done your job well," said the mysterious voice.

"Yes Fujino-sama," said Miyu before bowing down to pay her respects. "Now that you know this young woman's name and face I guess it is wise for me to show mine as well," said the mysterious older voice. Shortly after the mysterious woman spoke the thick fog lifted from the shine grounds making everyone's vision of each other clear.

Shizuru looked to see a woman in her mid sixties with kind yet piercing red eyes. Her once golden mane now riddled with signs of aging. Shizuru could feel Kiyohime stirring within her veins crawling to reach the surface once again.

"So this is the power of the Fujino-clan?" stated Tate in utter amazement.

"Yes it is and you would be wise to hold your tongue," said Miyu in a cold voice.

"Ara that's enough Miyu these are our guest and we cannot be rude to my granddaughter and her guests now."

"Y-yes milady I will watch myself from now on," said Miyu with red cheeks of embarrassment.

"Now please come in I know that we have a lot to discuss," said the older woman.

As soon as everyone was settled in the old woman turned to look at there with a cheerful expression. "Welcome to Kyoto I am Shizaki Fujino head of the Fujino family and I am Shizuru's grandmother," said Shizaki with a smile.

"It is nice to meet you Fujino-sama. I am Natsuki Kuga," said Natsuki with a smile before bowing.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you Fujino-sama. I am Tate Yuuichi a friend of Natsuki and Shizuru," said the blonde-haired man with a smile.

"It is nice to meet both of you even though I am meeting all of you for the first time. Well you guys all know me I am assuming that you met with my assistant Miyu. Kannin na that Miyu was so ruff on you three but it was necessary to get Shizuru ready for the proper training. Sense your mother ran off with that tyrant Kasugai I did not get to the chance to spend with you my granddaughter and for that Kannin na."

"No it is fine grandmother its nice to see that my only memory of you still is strong and alive," said Shizuru.

"You treat an old lady to kindly. Now I'm assuming you're here to seal Kiyohime and Kurohime am I correct?"

"Yes I am a lot of things are happening and I just want peace and a chance to live. I hoping with your guidance it can lead me just to that," said the crimson-eyed beauty.

"I see peace is a hard thing to gain and keep in addition to Kiyohime coursing in your veins. It's simple to seal Kiyohime but it is hard to seal Kurohime now Kuga-san can I ask you a question," asked Shizaki.

"Y-yes ma'am you may ask it," said the sable-haired woman.

"Have you had sex with Shizuru yet?"

Natsuki felt her emerald-eyes widened in shock as she heard Tate laughing, but shortly Tate's laughter was cut short by a sharp smack by Miyu. "Well…um…no we haven't," stuttered Natsuki with red on her cheeks.

"The only way to control Kiyohime is by binding your soul to your true lover."

"So wait you're saying Shizuru and Natsuki have to do the do in order for Kiyohime to go away," said Tate.

"Yes it's the binding ceremony and you are very lucky to have found Natsuki us Fujino spend a lifetime searching for you true lovers," said Shizaki. Natsuki was lost in her own world as she let every piece of information she heard pass over her head.

_So I have to have sex with Shizuru to…oh Kami._

* * *

_**An: Hey sorry for the long wait I just needed to get to a computer since my lap top has been down forever. So here is my gift to every one even though I don't get any reviews I'm just trying to finish this story before I move on to my last.**_

_**Preview:**__ "I know you can smell it Shizuru what is stopping you?"_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out**_


	23. Contact Part 1

_**War within a Breath**_

_**An: Sorry for any mistakes I was in a rush I'm having computer problems at the moment.**_

_**Warning: Lime involved.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME"**_

* * *

**Last time: **_So I have to have sex with Shizuru to…oh Kami._

"As much as I believe in tradition grandmother I don't think this is right I mean I think this thing should be thought out carefully," said Shizuru. Natsuki could see the nervousness radiating from Shizuru's crimson irises doing the only thing she could do. Natsuki grabbed onto her lovers waiting hand.

_I wonder what Shizuru's worried about I'll ask her later._

"Well I see the situation clearly now, but even though I know the problem I will let you two work it out. Until the search for you two dies down feel free to stay here Miyu here will show all of you to your rooms," said Shizaki.

"Kannin Na from both Natsuki and I for your kindness grandmother," said Shizuru before bowing.

"Thank you also for the information you supplied us. It's been a big help," said Tate before following Miyu upstairs. Shizaki watched as Natsuki was about to follow Shizuru upstairs. "Umm Natsuki could you stay down here for a moment I need to speak with you about something," said Shizaki.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru with pleading eyes full of nervousness. "Go ahead she's not going to bite you Natsuki," whispered Shizuru before giving Natsuki a light push forward. Natsuki followed Shizaki into the kitchen Natsuki stopped when she reached the inside.

"Could you please close the door behind you," asked Shizaki.

Natsuki did as she was told and took a seat at the table that was before her. Natsuki could feel the inside of her palms sweating and her heart rate sped at unimaginable speeds.

"Don't worry I won't bite. Now I bet your wondering why I called you here. You see I'm assuming that you know of Shizuru and her condition," said Shizaki.

"Yes I do know of Shizuru and her condition and I love her still regardless. Sometimes my heart holds so much love for her that I feel as though I'm about to explode," said Natsuki with tears in her eyes.

"I see. Since my daughter Shizumi is no longer with us. I will give you two my blessing in whatever you two may face in the future," said Shizaki.

"Thank you so much Fujino-sama," said Natsuki with a huge smile while wiping the last of her tears away.

"Your welcome my child and call me Shizaki dear."

"Now I have one more question Natsuki."

"Yes what is it that you want to know."

"Well I want to know did you sense anything when I made the announcement about Shizuru and you," asked Shizaki with a concerned look on her face. Natsuki felt a nervous gulp of air capture in her throat Natsuki soon remembered how to breathe before opening her mouth to speak.

"I think Shizuru was just as shocked as I was. I mean we haven't gone further then kissing, but I think she's very self conscious of her condition. I mean I try to think about what if I was in her shoes and I know I would feel the same as her," said Natsuki with a smile.

"I see well Kannin na for taking up your time. I bet you want to see Shizuru right now don't you?"

"Yes I would love to see her also there's no need to apologize I'm honored to have talked with you," said Natsuki with a smile before exiting the kitchen.

Shizuru looked into her traveling bag that rested on top of the large oak wood bed. She looked in the contents of the bag to see the handle of a Jericho 941. Pulling out the gun Shizuru watched as the metallic frame glimmer against her pale skin.

_So I am back to this again I'm back to fighting and defending._

**Indeed you are. **

_Oh you're here Kiyohime I thought you were asleep from the fight earlier._

**Oh I was but the scent of blood caught my attention even though its far away I can sense it.**

_I smell no such thing nor do I want to._

**I know you can smell it Shizuru what is stopping you?**

_A promise I'm making to myself and a promise that I'm making to Natsuki._

**Good enough then just be careful.**

Shizuru's body jerked at the sound of the door opening. Natsuki looked down at Shizuru's hand and saw the gun that rested in the palm of Shizuru's hand. Shizuru quickly put the gun back into the awaiting bag.

_Oh no Shizuru._

"Kannin na Natsuki I didn't want you to see this. I…just…it's just that I want to protect you," said Shizuru with her eyes downcast to the floor below her.

"I see well I can't be mad at you Shizuru I know you have your way of doing things. As much as I don't like guns…I know this is apart of your past that may never fully go away so it's alright," said Natsuki with a small smile.

"Kannin na my Natsuki," said Shizuru with a small smile.

Shizuru slid her bags off of the bed only to place her body there. Natsuki soon followed in suit and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's awaiting waist. "So this is what peace is like even if it's for a small moment," said Shizuru with her crimson eyes looking towards the ceiling.

"I know it wonderful…Shizuru can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"How do you feel about this whole sex thing? I mean are you sure you're ready for this? I mean I know things have changed since Nagi told me what he did." Natsuki watched as a undertone of fear ran through Shizuru's crimson irises. This action made the cobalt-haired woman want to kiss away the impending fear that shown in her lover's eyes.

"Natsuki if I told you how I felt it would surely scare you and my feelings are the soul reason why I am distant. The way I want you sometimes its hurts the very core of me I ache for you everyday since that day after Nagi arrived," said Shizuru.

Natsuki flipped herself up ward to where her pelvis was now resting on top of her lovers. Shizuru looked up to see her cobalt-haired lovers eyes laced with tantalizing lust. "How badly does it hurt Shizuru," whispered Natsuki against her lovers lips. Shizuru was shocked at her lover's temerity. The emerald-eyed woman let out a small moan as she felt her crimson-eyed lover's member grow hard with need.

"I'll show you how badly it hurts you don't know how much I want you right now baby." Natsuki could feel her pussy clench with need as she could feel the folds of her sex proceed to be covered with her own wetness.

Now fully hard Shizuru proceed to grind her hard member firmly against Natsuki's clothe pussy. There bodies moved to the natural rhythm that was created for them. Shizuru could feel the warm wetness generate through her cobalt-haired lovers pants. Shizuru felt as though she was getting close. So, in a desperate attempt to hang on she latched on to her lover's firm breast earning a loud moan from Natsuki.

_Oh kami I think she's going to make me cum and in my own pants no less._

"Natsuki I think I'm going to…"

"I know I-I'm too…love."

Natsuki felt a euphoric sensation claw up her spine as she let her orgasm hit. Shortly after the cobalt-haired woman felt her lover shutter under her signaling Natsuki of her lover release. Shizuru opened her arms as she let Natsuki collapse in her awaiting arms.

"Does that answer your question my Natsuki?"

"Yes it does I can't believe that just happened," said Natsuki with shock.

"Ara nether can I but, it was quite the surprise. In addition, it was also to be expected ever since we have been together we haven't been inmate at all."

"Now I have a question for you love."

"Yes my Shizuru."

"I don't suppose you know the nearest dry cleaning place for my pants?"

* * *

_**An: well thank you reviewers for the lovely reviews. They have inspired me to write this chapter I just hope its good enough for now.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Well hello mother-in-law."_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	24. Contact Part 2

_**War within a Breath**_

_**An: Sorry for any mistakes I was in a rush I'm having computer problems at the moment.**_

_**Warning: none**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME OR KUROHIME"**_

* * *

Natsuki let the cool flow of water hit her tired muscles her mind once again replaying the events that followed. Touching her lips Natsuki's mind replayed to the events of earlier that morning the electricity running through her spine at top speed.

_**Earlier**_

_Shizuru awoke to something heavy on her chest she looked down to see Natsuki resting peacefully. Natsuki opened her eyes to see another pair of crimson eyes lovingly staring into hers. _

"_Did you sleep well my Natsuki?"_

"_Like a baby."_

"_So, what are we going to do today?"_

"_Ara such impatience is my Natsuki is willing to go another round," teased Shizuru._

"_W-Well c-can we?"_

"_My Natsuki can go as many times as she wishes I will never tire of her," said Shizuru with a smile._

"_Really you can? Just wondering how does that… you know work down there," said Natsuki looking down at Shizuru's center. Natsuki noticed the coloration on her lover's cheeks change before speaking. "Umm you don't have to tell me if you don't want to Shizuru it's just that I want to learn what's appropriate and what's not," said Natsuki nervously. _

"_Ookini my Natsuki," said Shizuru while hugging her lover tightly._

"_What are thanking me for Shizuru? I didn't do anything," said Natsuki with a smile._

"_Yes you have done a lot you're the only one that has truly cared about my condition and has not treated me differently. So, in doing that I'll tell you anything you need to know. First, as you know and felt there is something down there," said Shizuru with a wink._

"_Shizuru you horny woman!" said Natsuki with a huge smile. Shizuru laughed like she never did before earning a light arm smack from Natsuki._

"_Well if you must know I have the stamina of any woman in the bedroom meaning I don't tire out easily," said Shizuru with a lustful stare. _

"_Why do I get the feeling that I have unleashed something that I shouldn't have?"_

"_I don't know why you have this feeling Natsuki but I can make it go away," said Shizuru before flipping Natsuki over on her back. Natsuki could see the lust filled gaze her lover was giving her. "Oh really you think you can? Well before I have one more question."_

"_Yes Natsuki."_

"_How do you know that you can get a woman pregnant," said Natsuki._

"_I found out like everyone does I went to the doctor, but at the time I wasn't concerned about having children. Besides I don't think I would be a good parent also too I know the state would take my child away from me I'm a killer. What Miyu said is true I have killed woman and children on the battle field and because of that act I felt like I needed to atone with my life."_

"_I know you feel that way Shizuru and I don't know if you could ever heal your heart from that tremendous pain. I need you to know that I will always love you no matter what even if someone tells me that I shouldn't and besides no ones taking anything from you," said Natsuki with a burning fire in her eyes._

"_Natsuki so you have any idea how much I love you," said Shizuru. Shizuru pressed her lips against Natsuki's awaiting lips. The two mold there mouths together in sync. Just as Shizuru's hands were starting to move under lovers shirt a knock broke there trance._

_**Present**_

Natsuki stepped out of the shower shortly after she got dressed and headed down stairs to find Tate with a video camera staring out the window. "What are you videotaping Tate?" said Natsuki in annoyed voice.  
"Videotaping Shizuru and Shizaki man this is one killer fight!"

"What Shizuru is fighting? Why you didn't stop her? I have to go stop Shizuru she's going to kill herself out there!"

"That won't be necessary Kuga-san Shizaki put up a barrier. Whether you like it or not Shizuru subconsciously came here for training or more in a way Kiyohime came here for training," said Miyu.

"What about her wounds?"

"They heal a long time ago Natsuki remember Shizuru can heal fast. Relax Kuga-san."

"Yea Miyu is right relax Natsuki. Shizuru looks like she's enjoying herself out there and not in a crazy killer way," said Tate.

"That's what I'm sacred of. It's just…that…I don't want her to lose herself again," said Natsuki with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry she's not besides Shizuru's picking up more then what you think. Just an hour ago she couldn't keep up Shizaki now with only just a couple of hours Shizuru's able to keep up. If only Reito were here to see this," said Tate with a small smile.

"Your worried about Reito aren't you?" asked Natsuki.

"Yes I am I know I try to keep it cool and all, but I'm sacred to death for his safety I just want to know if he's alright. I would do anything to get him back," said Tate.

"I know how you feel if anything I want to keep Shizuru safe, but I know that fighting is apart of her. You should think the same way Tate fighting is apart of Reito he is a fighter and I **know** he is safe," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Thanks Natsuki I don't know what I would do without you."

Shizuru saw Tate and Natsuki hugging from the window a small smile made its way towards her face, but her focus was soon cut short by Shizaki. Dogging the flying naginata that came at her Shizuru side stepped the blade taking a slash at Shizaki who dogged with ease.

"You have to be quicker if you are to strike this type of training is very different from holding a gun. Shizuru I know you're a master at hand to and combat and you know multiple strategies, but fighting with a naginata is from the heart. You have to master the fear in your heart before mastering my techniques and spells," said Shizaki.

"Yes I will try my hardest grandmother," said Shizuru.

"I think I have trained you long enough for today I believe Natsuki's waiting for you inside go to her," said Shizaki with a smile.

Shizuru went inside to see Natsuki holding out a bottle of water for her to take. The crimson-eyed woman accepted the bottle but, not before scooping her lover in her arms for a bear hug. "How's my Natsuki this afternoon?"

"I'm fine my sweaty Shizuru," said Natsuki with a smile.

"If you two are fine now would you please get out of the living room Shizuru's starting to…"

"Huh why did you st…"

"Shizuru what's wrong are you alright," asked Tate.

"She senses something and Miyu does too," said Natsuki.

"Move please I have to set up this barrier its Kurohime she's here," said Miyu. Everyone watched in awe as they were surrounded by a mysterious warm light soon Tate, Shizuru, and Natsuki were in the living room surrounded my nothing.

"What was that and why are we in the living room again? In addition, where's the rest of the house?"

"We are in the realm of nonexistence it seems that grandmother wants to hide us until I am finished with my training. This is the other realm everything that you see in this living room is a duplicate of the other realm that we were once in."

"So your saying we are in another dimension is that why I can't see what's out the window," said Tate.

"Yes that is why before I started training this morning grandmother told me of this just in case Kasugai and Kurohime found us. This realm allows us to hide our spiritual presence with out being detected this is the highest level a Fujino can learn," said Shizuru with her eyes closed.

Shizaki could sense the sinister presence make its way up to the top of the shrine. _Kurohime's presence has grown weak over time could this be happening because it is Kiyohime's will. "_Hold your ground Miyu remember what we talked about if anything should happen," said Shizaki. Miyu nodded in agreement.

Soon Shizaki was looking into fearless raging red eyes as Kasugai towered over her. The older woman made no attempt to back down as the man stood above her.

"Well hello mother-in-law."

"Hello Kasugai what brings you here or better yet what brings the killer of my daughter here," said Shizaki with malice in her voice. A look of disgust shown in Kasugai's red piercing eyes but it was quickly replaced with a look of fake joy.

"I can assure you my men and I come here with the best intentions," said Kasugai with a fake smile.

"Oh really I seem to think other wise."

"How so," asked Kasugai with a tight smile.

"If your men came in with the best intentions how is it that aren't passing through my barrier. So, spare me the crap what are you here about Kasugai!" said Shizaki.

"I'm here about Shizuru where is she located? It seems she's not working in the state's best interest"

"I don't know where she is. Also how do I even know what she looks like? I haven't seen here since she was three you made sure my daughter and grandchild stayed away from me," said the older woman.

"**Look old woman I have no time for games I know she came here we can sense it! Now tell us where Kiyohime is before I kill you and burn this place to the ground!"**

"Oh so the blood thirsty Kurohime shows herself Kiyohime is not here and if she is you might have sensed me. You have to remember that I was the retainer years ago a rite that you never had Kurohime," said Shizaki with a smile.

"**That's enough of you old woman I'll kill you!"**

Kurohime lunged forward at Shizaki only to be stopped by the talisman that rested upon her chest. Shortly after the talisman stuck an explosion hit Kasugai with a force sending him back wards into the shrine wall. "You may be using Kasugai's body but you still are a perpetuate child Kurohime. You forget that even though Kiyohime has left my body she still is apart of my soul. With being said it means some of Kiyohime's power rests within me," said the older woman.

Lifting himself from the ground slowly Kasugai looked upon the older woman with furious crimson eyes before he spoke. "I'll get you old bitch one way or another I'll get you and splatter your brains all over this shit hole shrine," said Kasugai before limping down the shrine stairs.

* * *

_**AN: Well I wrote this chapter a little longer thank you for the reviews people. I hope I can reach 100 reviews before the stories up which are going to be a few chapters from now. After this story is done I'm going to retreat into the darkness and edit some of these stories so they can be better for you readers.**_

**Preview: **_**"**__Reports conduct the revival of the old parliament is indeed in session."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	25. The Channeling Part 1

_**War within a Breath**_

_**An: Sorry for any mistakes I was in a rush I'm having computer problems at the moment.**_

_**Warning: none**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME OR KUROHIME"\**_

* * *

__"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen I'm Yuuki Himura coming to you live with breaking news. The state military and the upcoming war with the country Drasha have been settled. Negotiations between the two countries are being talked over as we speak." __**"**__Reports conduct the revival of the old parliament is indeed in session. Thanks to the valiant efforts of __Kurauchi Kazuya and his restoration of the parliament our country has been saved from another war with Drasha. Also an investigation has been filed and a warrant has been placed out on all the officials of the state military for war crimes and violent acts of amongst soldiers.__"_

"_We shall see justice for the brave men and woman of the state military. We will restore order to the people and for the people," said Kazuya._

"_The commander and chief Kasugai Fujino and admiral Nagi Homura are due to meet with the new parliament to discuss these charges. I am Yuuki Himura and that's it for the 12 o' clock news."_

Shizuru turned off the television and looked in awe at the news that was displayed to her. Natsuki came out the bathroom toweling her now damp hair Shizuru watched as her lover was now sporting one her green button down shirts as night wear. Shizuru could feel her length twitch with anticipation.

"_Calm down Shizuru its just Natsuki the love of your life." _

"Is something bothering you zuru," asked Natsuki in a husky voice. Crimson-eyes looked upon her lover's body as she watched Natsuki crawl upwards to the length of her body. Shizuru sucked in a short wisp of breath as she could smell her lover's arousal. Natsuki's hands traveled up her sides almost stopping at the place of Shizuru's distress.

"Now I'm going to ask again honey is something bothering you?"

"No nothings bothering me its just that I saw the n-news a-and I got a little nervous," said Shizuru with her crimson-eyes looking away from Natsuki's emerald ones.

"I heard it too when I was in the shower. Are you worried that Kazuya is going to call you up to the stand to testify against Kasugai and Nagi. If so don't worry love whatever choice you make I'm with you," said Natsuki rubbing her lover's cheek.

"I'm with you too it's just that they are arresting top officials of the state and I wonder if I'm on that list," said Shizuru.

"Well were you apart of the top pillars of the state military?"

"No I'm not apart of the five pillars. My father and Nagi were apart of the five pillars that controlled this country my father being number one. I never could become a pillar due to the fact that I was a test experiment for Nagi."

"I see I don't think anything would happen to you. Besides I'm happy that you didn't become a pillar because fate brought you to me," said Natsuki with a huge smile upon her face. Shizuru lifted her head up to catch Natsuki's awaiting lips with her own the kiss deepened as Shizuru slipped her tongue into Natsuki's hot mouth.

"I want to ask you something Natsuki I have wished this with all my heart ever since I have fallen in love with you," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Yes Shizuru what is it that you wanted to ask me," asked Natsuki.

"After this is over Natsuki I want you… that is…if you will h-have me. I want you to marry me," asked Shizuru with hopeful eyes. Shizuru heard nothing but silence and then she heard the sounds of sniffles and smelled the scent of tears. The tawny-haired general backed away from under her lover and within impulse Shizuru put her hands together in a praying motion.

"Jeg er lei for deg," said Shizuru.

"Huh what are you saying Shizuru," asked Natsuki with tears in her eyes.

"Jag är ledsen!"

"Shizuru please you have to stop you did nothing wrong," said Natsuki.

"Kannin na Natsuki it's just that I made you cry and it's just that. I know that you don't want to marry me…and I-it's alright I-"

"You baka I wasn't crying because I was sad I was crying because yes I'll be your wife there's no other place I would rather be then in your arms. I want to wake up to you every morning I want to sleep with you every night I love you Shizuru Fujino," said the cobalt-haired woman.

"I love you too my Natsuki. I want you to be the first person I think about in the morning and I want you to be the last person I think about before I go to sleep."

Natsuki watched as Shizuru removed the dog tags that hung securely around her neck. Natsuki watched as the crimson-eyed woman opened up her hand to slip the dog tags gently in her hand. "I-I know that this isn't a wedding ring or engagement ring but I promise you when this is all over you will have this and more," said Shizuru with tears in her crimson-irises.

"I love you so much," said Natsuki before hugging her lover gently.

"I love you too my Natsuki. So you suggest we get some sleep."

"Yes goodnight my zuru."

"Goodnight my suki."

Natsuki watched as Shizuru and Miyu fought Natsuki couldn't help but rub her neck where the dog tags now were present. Tate watched as her video taped everything as usual in excitement and awe. "Shizuru gave you those last night," said Tate not looking from the cameras lens.

"Yes she did," said Natsuki.

"You know what they say when a solider gives a woman their dog tags."

"No what do they say?"

"They say that the solider is leaving a huge piece of there soul with there lover for an everlasting eternity. Also it means a promise of protection or marriage. Sometimes it means a promise that they will come out alive to see there child that is on the way."

Natsuki blushed at the comment that Tate made.

"No did Shizuru get you pregnant!"

"No she did not she asked me to marry her after this is all over," said Natsuki with a light glare.

"Sorry about that. Hey? What's so funny Natsuki?"

"I'm laughing at last night Shizuru was so nervous you should have seen her face she thought I rejected her and she started apologizing her Norwegian and Swedish. I didn't even know she knew all of those languages. I mean when I read her file a year ago I saw that she was fluent in different languages. But, Norwegian and Swedish! Those were the last two languages I was expecting her to know."

"I know right it seems like she can do just about anything now," said Tate.

"I wouldn't say anything but, we have one more thing to clear I'm sure you heard the news." Natsuki watched as Tate nodded his head in agreement with Natsuki's question and listened to see were his friend was going with this.

"As you know Yamada leaked out everything to the news reports. Now we have Kasugai on the ropes so this brings us to our next plan."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me I know Yamada's work."

"So, what is this plan?"

"We are going to get Reito back," said Natsuki

As soon as Natsuki said that a bright light flashed outside of the living room living room. The emerald-eyed woman looked over to Tate who was holding the camera with shaking hands. "You have to see this Natsuki," said Tate.

The cobalt-haired woman looked out the window to see Shizuru with a purple naginata in her hands. Also the two could see a looming shadow over the whole shrine Natsuki rushed out to look up to a giant hydra snake with eight heads.

Only three words could be uttered from Natsuki's pink small lips.

"Oh dear Kami," said Natsuki.

* * *

_**An: Hi people well I'm back and I'm here to post well I don't have much to say accept I'm almost done with this story soon I will fade off unto oblivion. Please read and review that has been really helping me a lot lately but soon my laptop will be fixed so you know what that means weekly updates!**_

_**Preview:** "You're going to be you bait to putting us back in power Reito my boy!"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	26. The Channeling Part 2

War within a Breath

An: Merry x-mass everyone.

Warning: none

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime.

"TALKING"

"THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME OR KUROHIME"

* * *

**Last time**: _"Oh dear Kami," said Natsuki._

* * *

Natsuki looked to see nothing but purple scales no more then centimeters from her face. Natsuki gulped in a huge intake of breath before almost hitting the ground before the cobalt-haired woman's head could hit the floor. Shizuru safely caught her lover in her awaiting arms.

"S-Shizuru w-we have to run! Come on lets get the others," said Natsuki in a attempt to get up. Shizuru smiled and shook her head while holding on the younger woman securely. "That's a negative Natsuki this is what I have been training for don't worry nothings going to hurt you," said Shizuru.

"Y-You mean to tell me this is your families' power?"

"Yes it is but, you shouldn't be afraid it's only Kiyohime," said the crimson-eyed woman with a chuckle.

"T-That's Kiyohime no way!"

"Yes that's Kiyohime child Shizuru I think its time to go inside," said Shizaki while walking up to the two. Natsuki made her way to her feet as she watched Shizuru who was now standing that the base of Kiyohime's body. Natsuki watched as an inner light made its way to the surface of Shizuru's body. Soon in a matter of seconds the purple beast faded into the inner light that was residing in her lover's body. Natsuki watched as beast and naginata both faded into Shizuru's body.

Shizuru, Natsuki, and Shizaki stood in silence both looking at each other intently.

"Whoa that rocked Shizuru!"

The three looked over to see Tate with video camera in hand and a bright smile on his face. Later Miyu came out to join the other four outside a smile threatening to show its way to her lips.

_**Meanwhile underground facility of SMHQ (state military headquarters)**_

Reito could hear his own jaw cracking through the black bag that was over his head as he was once again hit in the jaw. Waiting for another blow to come he could heard the faint sound of men saluting. A bright light was shown through Reito's now swollen eyes but he could still see the smirks of both Nagi and Kasugai.

"Isn't a wonderful day for patriotism? Don't you agree Kasugai?"

"Yes a wonderful day indeed," said Kasugai with a twisted smile.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"You're going to be bait to putting us back in power Reito my boy!"

"How do you think I'm going to do that? I don't know if you assholes heard. But, I know you about your down fall it's finished Kasugai, you've been caught. Your own people will not stand for your injustices once the truth is relieved," said Reito before coughing up more blood.

Nagi nodded to the solder on the left side of him. Reito watched as the solider lifted up leg to kick Reito straight in the face making the young man fall to the floor once again.

"Now you should know me better then that Reito the battles not far from over," said Kasugai looking down with steel hard crimson irises. Reito felt a wave an anguish hit his head as his head was stuck between the concrete and Kasugai's boot.

"Now listen fucking clearly you worthless son of a bitch! I Kasugai will never lose I have never lost the people are _**mine**_ to control and she is _**mine **_to control!"

Kasugai took his foot off of the dark-haired mans head to deliver a kick to Reito's now shattered ribs.

"Since you know so much in the next two days that son of a bitch Kazuya will be in a UN meeting talking over peace treaties. It just so turns out that Kazuya and all the other governments that wish to oppose us will be at that UN meeting. Now what you're going to do is fly a chopper straight into the building killing all of them the result will crush the people and they will have no other choice but to close the investigation on us. Then I shall rise as the true patriot of this nation!"

"Your fucking crazy I will not do it!"

"Oh I believe you will my little friend mister bomb will make sure of it," said Nagi with a sick smile.

Reito passed out shortly after with the fading thought of his fate and a pile of his own blood caressing his own cheek.

_Shizuru, Natsuki where are you?_

"Get this thrash out of here prepare him also," said Nagi before following after Kasugai. Now the two sinister men were in the elevator alone in their thoughts it wasn't until Nagi spoke up breaking the silence.

"That fool has no idea what's coming to him you will be in power once again sir," said Nagi with a smirk.

"Yes I will then I will hunt that bitch Kiyohime down and obtain that ultimate power that has been denied to me for so long," said Kasugai while raising his fist.

"Indeed forgive me for asking this sir even though I know that you are fine. But, back there with Reito you said that _she is mine to control_ what did you mean by that?"

"It was nothing,"

"Sir you need to watch Kurohime's levels the nanomachines that are in your body that are used to repress her are fading I think we sho-" "I said nothing is wrong you fool! Now get everything prepared we will not have this discussion again!"

"Y-Yes sir," said Nagi getting off on the floor that the elevator had stopped on.

_**Meanwhile at Fujino shrine**_

Shizuru and Shizaki sat on the out side in the back porch calmly sipping tea until the older woman of the two spoke. "I know you sensed Reito's heart too. I sense a lot of uneasiness in you Shizuru. I know you want to go where Kasugai is at and save Reito but you will need to think of a better plan," said Shizaki.

"I know but it's like I can hear his cries of pain and I feel so powerless to stop his cries. Also to I can't help but feel that something big is going to happen now that my inner instinct is controlled. I can see things so clearly now," said Shizuru looking down at her tea.

Soon after the two sat in silence but, that silence was interrupted by none other then Natsuki.

"Shizuru you have to get on speaker phone Yamada has something big we need to get back home now!"

Shizuru, Natsuki, Tate, Shizaki and Miyu all sat in the living room looking towards the small cell phone that now rested on the living room table.

"Is everyone present, said Yamada on the phone

"Yes everyone's here," said Natsuki.

"As you all know and have seen the news two of the five pillars have been arrested; the third pillar Tsuchiya Michihiro is in the process of being captured," said Yamada.

"Well all there's left is Kasugai and Nagi," said Shizuru.

"Yes but that's not all I have to say an undercover agent caught some disturbing footage that I'm patching over to your computer keep it save and hidden," said Yamada over the phone.

Natsuki opened the laptop to see Reito and six other soldiers kicking and beating Reito senseless. They all watched in horror as Kasugai and Nagi reviled there plan. Shizuru could feel the pain as she grated her teeth in malice.

"Calm down Shizuru we will get him out," said Yamada. Natsuki gripped on to Shizuru's hand tightly as though to represent a line of sanity for the crimson-eyed woman. "This is madness what the hell is Kasugai thinking!" said Tate with tears now in the corner of his eyes.

"Now look Shizuru as much as you don't want to work with Kazuya. Your going to have to right now he's stationed at DF headquarters," said Yamada.

"Yamada when's the next train arriving in Kyoto," said Natsuki.

"They next train is in an hour but I can have a chopper to you guys in a short amount of time," said Yamada.

"Do you know the choppers ETA?"

"Yes it will be here in 20 to 30 minutes," said Yamada.

"Have the chopper take me to delta frost headquarters," said Shizuru before getting up and leaving to go upstairs.

"Rodger now as for the rest of you I suggest you stay at Shizuru's grandmothers you are not highly skilled in combat that defiantly means you pup," said Yamada.

"If you must know Yamada Natsuki went up stairs with Shizuru," said Tate in a sad tone.

"Look pal don't worry I know we are going to get Reito out of there this is all a matter of intercepting Kasugai's plans. This will go over smoothly don't worry Reito's not getting on that chopper I can stake my life on it," said Yamada.

* * *

_**AN: Well folks here's chapter 26 fresh for you guys hopefully you'll read and review.**_

_**Preview:** Natsuki flinched as she heard the sound of the gun in Shizuru's hands snap forward. Crimson met emerald with a wave of sadness and anguish like no other. _

_**Textgirl **_

_**OUT**_


	27. AN

_**To all readers of War Within a Breathe I'm sorry to inform you of this but this story will be put on hiatus until further notice. I'm sorry for the bad news also, too there is a new installment I will be working on it is a sequel to a Terms of Endearment please look for another chapter concerning that story. also heavy reediting will be done to both a Love Taboo and Terms of Endearment.**_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	28. War Within A Breath Part 1

_**War within a Breath**_

_**An: I'm back I'm starting to update this story but very slowly because I'm working on other stories I'll try to close this story out in a few months. Sorry for any mistakes I was in a rush I'm having computer problems at the moment.**_

_**Warning: none**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime.**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V OR KIYOHIME OR KUROHIME"**_

* * *

Natsuki flinched as she heard the sound of the gun in Shizuru's hands snap forward. Crimson met emerald with a wave of sadness and anguish like no other. Soon she saw that her lover was now fully dressed in military combat gear. Shizuru noticed that her lover flinched at the sound of her cocking her gun back. Without looking at her lover Shizuru spoke.

"I have no choice love I know your hating this I can sense you clearly now. But, I must do this Reito needs me he's my comrade, my brother, and most of all he's family. I cannot avoid this as much as I want to I wish I could I wish…there was a simple way to solve this."

Natsuki ran into her lovers arms both having them tumble on to the bed in the process. Natsuki kissed the crimson-eyed woman with all the passion filled in her body Shizuru was stunned at this action but returned the kiss nether the less.

"I cannot be of much help but, I want to come with you," said Natsuki.

Shizuru could tell that there was no deterring the young emerald-eyed woman so taking a long sigh Shizuru slowly and reluctantly nodded her head. "You can come but you are too staying in station you cannot follow me where I'm going Natsuki is that understood?"

Shizuru watched as the cobalt-haired woman shook her head in understanding. Getting up from their position Natsuki and Shizuru stood to their feet shortly after a knock came signaling that the chopper was at its destination.

Shizuru walked towards the door only to be stopped by Shizaki.

"You know you're my only granddaughter so I am here to tell you to come back safely to us," said Shizaki.

"I will come back and I will bring Reito back," said Shizuru looking at Tate.

"Before you go take this," said Shizaki handing Shizuru a small white bag.

"What is this grandmother?"

"It's something I put together use it and carry it on the battlefield you will know when to use it," said Shizaki before giving Shizuru a hug.

"Natsuki take care of her watch over her never let Shizuru's soul fall towards the darkness again," said Shizaki before going over to give Natsuki a hug. Soon a young solider came to the door he had a helmet on and wore dark sunglasses on he was dressed in a combat style uniform.

"General Fujino we are ready to take off we are just waiting on you," said the young solider.

"Yes I shall take my leave," said Shizuru with a firm look of determination.

Soon Shizuru and Natsuki where sitting side by side. Shizuru had her arms crossed against her chest with a chopper plane headset posted on her ears while Natsuki also had a pair. "So what's the situation," said Shizuru with her eyes closed and her arms still crossed.

"Well sir we are to arrive at delta frost headquarters in 5 minutes but I wasn't briefed on anything extra. But, it's an honor to work with a legend, "said the young solider. Shizuru opened her crimson-eyes to sense the worry emitting from her lover. Doing the best thing Shizuru could do to sooth her lover she spoke.

"Well it's an honor to be in the presence of a young talented solider such as yourself," said Shizuru with a smile.

Natsuki watched as the young man blushed. "Well thank you general I was wondering when this is over…would you be able to show me some combat moves it wou-"

"She's getting married after this is over," said Natsuki with a cold stare.

"Oh…I see… well congratulations general," said the young solider nervously. The rest of the ride continued in silence shortly after the chopper landed on the base of the roof. Natsuki and Shizuru soon unbuckled their safety belts and headed towards an elevator that led down stairs to the base.

"Welcome general Fujino to delta frost headquarters it is our strict orders that you are to hand us any weapons you are carrying," said one of the soldiers walking along with Shizuru.

"Now is that really necessary I am Shizuru Fujino heir to the Fujino clan and I am a brigadier general. Asking a solider to give up his or her weapons is a violation of the code of ethics I am simply here to discuss with Mr. Kurauchi not dispose of him."

"Well it's an or-"

"It's alright solider stand down." The crimson-eyed woman looked over to see none other than Kazuya.

"Nice timing is your timing a thing of personal preference or a thing of being a politician," asked Shizuru with fierce crimson-eyes.

"I am heart broken by your tone I thought you would love to see me," said Kazuya.

"You'll get over it now can we go inside were things are less noisy," said Natsuki looking over to the rotating loud chopper.

"Yes if you two ladies will follow me."

Shortly after the two where led into a western style office. Natsuki watched as Kazuya made his way behind his desk. Natsuki noticed that papers were still scattered around the younger man's desk.

_It seems like he's been really working towards something._

"Would the both of you like any water or something to eat or drink?"

"No I'm fine Mr. Kurauchi. Are you fine Natsuki?"

"I'm fine Shizuru," said Natsuki.

"It seems like you have been a busy man," said Shizuru in a firm tone.

"Well it seems like you have been a very busy woman I heard of plans to dissolve the government that your father has created. It seems like a personal family matter rather than a rebellion if I do say so myself. But, I'm not here to view your personal matters I'm just here to help," said Kazuya.

"Help with I'll do respect there is no such thing as help without a price. Every vet solider knows that so what is it that you want?" said Shizuru.

"Well I want you to be a key member in the parliament I know you rejected but this is an opportunity to clear your name."

"You know at one time in my life I would have taken the position that you offered a long time ago. But, almost a year ago my life has changed and I am looking forward to my future and what it holds," said Shizuru.

Shizuru and Natsuki watched as Kazuya his shoulders sunk down in defeat before speaking. "Alright general I understand. I will do my best to keep your identity from being dirtied after this is over that's the least I could do," said Kazuya.

"Thank you I just want to live a life of peace after this I trust that you will do the right thing for this country Kazuya it needs your strength after this is done," said Shizuru before walking out of the now empty office.

Natsuki watched in awe as she lead the troops to the awaiting planes and choppers the cobalt-haired woman couldn't help but feel guilt in her heart at the life she was making her lover leave.

"Get those guns placed right on the chopper else the recoil will make those guns useless," said Shizuru while looking over paper work that the younger solider presented to her.

Shizuru turned around to see Natsuki sitting on a nearby bench watching as the men and woman worked to get into position. The crimson-eyed woman could see the wave of sadness and guilt radiate from her lover. Natsuki looked up to see a warm cup of coffee placed in front of her she watched as the ex-general took a seat next to her.

"Are you alright Natsuki I can sense you still in all of this confusion. What is it that you're feeling guilty about?"

"It's just that are you sure that you want to leave this life…it's just that… w-when I look at you out there you looks like you belong. I just don't want to take that away from you I know this is what you loved and devoted your whole life to I just don't want to block you from anything special."

Natsuki soon felt herself engulfed in a huge bear hug this brought shock to the younger woman.

"You stupid woman how can you say that? My life before this was always dictated to me. I never had a choice in who I wanted to be or the person I wanted to become and when I met you my Natsuki you gave me hope and a choice to be happy. So don't ever think that you are hindering me from this."

"I love you Shizuru please come back to me," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Yes I will come back to you I promise," Shizuru with warm eyes.

* * *

_**AN: wow I'm on some sort of roll right now I'm just waiting for my beta to finish her tests so we can start revising this story all of my stories are going to be revised.**_

_**Preview: **__"We here at the UN are here to honor our true nations goal to recognize freedom and justice and to put a stop to the madness."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


End file.
